


[授权翻译] If Only In My Dreams

by yoosimi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Comedy, Cooking, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam and Bucky have to pretend to be married, Soldier Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is husband material, blogger bucky barnes, but it's all comedic relief no sexual tension there, cozy feelings and sweaters, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: 巴基是一位非常成功的烹饪与生活类博主，你可以称他为新英格兰地区的gay版The Pioneer Woman¹。他在博客上记录他和他的D.H.（亲亲老公）在康涅狄格州的生活细节。唯一的问题是？这一切完全是虚构的。实际上，他住在布鲁克林一间廉价的公寓里，孤家寡人，这辈子只在八岁那年去过一次康涅狄格州。于是当他的经纪人山姆告诉他，史塔克传媒想要与他签署独家赞助协议和三本书的合同时，巴基不得不向山姆坦白。可以预见，他非常…生气。但同时山姆又不愿放弃这笔交易——即使他们需要作一些秀才能得到它。托尼和佩珀带着一个帅到炸裂的战争英雄来到巴基和山姆的“家”中过圣诞节，使得本已复杂的计划更让人头大，因为巴基发现自己被史蒂夫迷得神魂颠倒。他能够安稳地度过这个假期吗？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Make the Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Only In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618814) by [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/pseuds/odetteandodile). 
  * Inspired by [If Only In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618814) by [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/pseuds/odetteandodile). 



> 大家好！希望你们都度过了一个顺利、美好又轻松的感恩节。如果有人试着做了意式培根鼠尾草红薯派或是金箔小南瓜座位牌底座的话，记得交作业哦，我会在下一期的节后博客上展出你们的杰作，鼓励大家为圣诞节兴奋起来！（剧透一下，我已经为整个12月准备了超多能让你的家人热泪盈眶又口水直流的新品，迫不及待想要分享了。）至于我和D.H.，我们的感恩节安逸又奇妙——康涅狄格为我们加快了节日的步伐，今年的初雪悄然而至！此刻，我在写这篇博的时候，他正在屋外砍柴，你们懂的，下雪的时候窝在温暖的壁炉旁有多么舒服。要说有什么能比木头燃烧的清香更让我有圣诞的心情，那就属我的假日棕榈酒（食谱在这里）啦，你们呢？无论如何，希望你们都尝试了我的菜谱，并且稍微多煮了一些，因为今天为大家带来的是我最爱的——美味的感恩节剩菜大利用——预警：读下去的话，后果自负，我保证你会想立刻动身去做的……
> 
> XOXO, J.B.

他点击保存草稿，点开Thatchery&Sprig³的草稿箱，在发送之前最后一次浏览上周就做好的菜谱。

突然，他被街道上一声撞车的巨响和刺耳的汽车警报声吓得蹦了起来。巴基翻了个白眼。也许在康涅狄格州已经徐徐落下了初雪（他查了天气预报的更新，他可是专业的），但是在布鲁克林，讨厌的雨夹雪没完没了，每个人都为此情绪暴躁。倒不是说纽约人对其他事就不暴躁，但依然如此。整个星期，街道上的尖叫此起彼伏，巴基开始思考把公寓选在面向街道的一边是否是明智的选择。但若是面向另一边的巷子，也只是让争吵的内容从停车位变为谁偷鸡摸狗罢了。半斤八两。希望楼层管理员今年能用隔音玻璃换掉这些比他年纪还大的窗户——那也许有所帮助。

哈，也许今年他会突然想通，不管不顾地把读者们觉得他居住的那间康涅狄格州乡间小屋买下来。一切皆有可能嘛。

巴基愁眉苦脸地盯着那扇窗户，只能看到四方脏兮兮的灰色雨水。他再一次蹦了起来——这次只是因为裤袋中的手机震动——他掏出手机，看了一眼屏幕上的 **山姆.威尔逊** ，快速滑开接通。

“什么事？”

“巴恩斯……你坐着吗？”山姆的声音传来，有些模糊，应该是从车里打来。

“呃…是的，”巴基说。事实上，他整个下午都窝在沙发里整理感恩节专题，这样他才能继续圣诞节的主题。对于家庭生活类博主而言，假期是一场真正的马拉松，去年这个时候，他收获了三个最大的赞助商，所以他清楚自己的职责所在。

“老公在旁边吗？”山姆问道，声音里带着不加掩饰的兴奋。

“不在，”巴基笑着回答。他虚构的“亲亲老公”显然没法在旁边。

“好吧，这个提案与你们俩都有关，但你可以晚点告诉他，因为我等不及要说了。老兄，我是这个世界上最好的经纪人。猜猜我刚和谁通了电话？”

“呃…猜不到，”巴基隐隐有一丝不好的预感，“Butterball⁴？”

山姆大笑，“不是…那个没谈妥。不过没关系，这个更好。我刚刚接到了佩珀.波茨的电话！”

担忧的泡沫消失不见，巴基立刻理解了山姆的兴奋。

“佩珀.波茨——那个史塔克传媒总编辑佩珀吗？你在开玩笑吗？”

史塔克传媒出品过全国最棒的杂志——旅行、居家、园艺、烹饪、科技等等，更别提他们数不胜数的出版书籍。

“没错，就是那个佩珀。托尼.史塔克本人也在电话那头，我甚至不知道他仍然参与日常事务，你能相信吗——”

“山姆，”巴基插嘴道，“这个电话对你来说确实非常兴奋，但是和我有什么关系吗？”

“对，对，”山姆回到现实中，换上讨论公务的语气，“他们自去年开始就在关注Thatchery&Sprig，现在他们考虑收购你！独家赞助，账号的自由支配权、《家园》的独家版面…还有书籍出版，老兄！这份合同太疯狂了，我都不知从何——”

“我的天，”巴基处在震惊的眩晕中。《家园》是家庭类杂志的元老之一，常年在全国的医生和牙医办公室占据一席之地，更别提那些不是家政女王Martha Stewart粉丝的家庭主妇们人手一份了。

“我懂！” 萨姆大声喊道，“事情是这样的，我知道这有点仓促，但是……他们想以圣诞节作为开篇。”

“好的……”巴基略有些慌乱地说道。

“托尼和佩珀——他们想和你一起度过圣诞周，会有一位随行的摄影师，拍一些你的照片，拍一些他们的。太重量级了，这可是自他们结婚以来第一次公开摄影，而且——”山姆自顾自滔滔不绝，巴基的胃却开始下沉，因为……这一切都不会成真。“对了，你知道那个上尉吗？那个刚刚获得荣誉勋章，最近因为大家在授勋仪式上被他的性感迷得一塌糊涂而一直参加晨间节目的上尉？他们想把他也邀请来，完全是个宣传噱头，但这哥们刚刚在《早安美国》上坦言自己没有任何圣诞节计划，因为他没有家人可以陪伴。我猜史塔克看到了这其中的商机，还能同时推广你——”

“山姆，”巴基开口，接下来要说的话令他痛彻心扉，“山姆，我们不能——他们不能过来。”

“什... 为什么？” 山姆的声音痛苦又哀求，“巴基，听着——我知道你老公非常注重隐私，但是拜托啊，这是千载难逢的机会！三本书的合同，史塔克级别的曝光度！说服他敞开家门，就这一次——”

“我…我听到了，山姆，只是……”巴基无助地看了一眼他乱七八糟的鞋盒般的狭小公寓。他能怎么办呢？山姆不可能轻易放弃。自他建立这个账号，亲亲老公注重隐私的人设已经深入人心，比如他从不上传照片，也不喊他的真名，但是...…他非常怀疑这个借口此刻能否奏效。巴基沉重地叹了口气。

“你现在有空吗？见面? ” 巴基放弃了挣扎，问道。

“呃，我是有点空，但是不够我去康涅狄格州，我晚餐——”

“布鲁克林呢？”

一阵意味深长的沉默。

山姆最终不确定地开口道，“行？我可以去布鲁克林。”

“我发你定位。”

-

巴基为山姆开门的时候快要羞愧至死。另一边，山姆的脸上没有一丝表情。

他走进公寓，审视着破旧的二手沙发和堆满物件的厨房（所有新奇的菜谱都是由此而生，好吗？），面色稍沉，最后他来到巴基平时拍摄照片的角落——一块做工粗糙的原木桌面摆在木凳上，后方点缀着蕨类植物和金箔墙纸。这种墙纸每码要50刀，巴基幻想着有一天能用它贴满餐厅的整面墙，而不仅仅是一张照片背景板。

山姆缓缓地走向沙发，整个人倒进去，闭上眼冷静了好一会儿。他抬起头，愤怒地看向巴基。

“啊-哦。”巴基无力地说道。

“我恨你，恨死你了。”

巴基走到山姆身边坐下，叹了一口气，“我真的很抱歉，哥们……我当初真的没想到会有这样的发展。”

“我—怎么—为什—”山姆气到说不出完整的句子，“什么情况啊？”

巴基用手搓着后颈，“呃，是这样，我之前在一家医疗机构做助理，对吧？我有大把的自由时间可以上网，读那些无脑的生活类博客，我就想——这也太简单了，我都能做，而且人们一定会喜欢的！我可以成为康涅狄格的gay版The Pioneer Woman！所以最开始这就像是个，玩笑？”山姆恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“之后真的有人关注我，再之后你联系了我，说要给我赞助，然后……雪球就越滚越大了？”

“……老公呢？”山姆哽住，像个中风患者一样听着巴基的解释。

巴基摇头，“呃…假的。”

山姆弯下腰捂住脸，夸张地哀嚎。

“我真的很抱歉，我从没想过会搭上史塔克传媒这种级别的大腿，这太疯狂了！”

“不。不，我拒绝。”山姆抬起头，手指颤抖着指向巴基。

“拒绝…拒绝什么？”

“我拒绝拒绝这份合同！这是天赐良机，巴恩斯，我们不能放弃这笔生意。”

“山姆，”巴基缓缓说道，像在安抚一个发脾气的小孩，“我都明白，但…事实摆在这儿，哥们。Thatchery&Sprig只是我和我的笔记本电脑而已。即使这是我的梦想，康涅狄格州也没有一间可以招待他们的农舍，所以……我很感激你帮我拿下这笔生意，但是这不可能成真。”

“去你的哥们！我不会让这笔生意溜走的！你知道谈成一份史塔克的独家赞助能让我在公司少奋斗多少年吗？！”

“抱歉，”巴基重复道，因为他真的很抱歉。

“抱个屁歉。你这个冒牌的大骗子，是时候有所担当了。”

“我——”巴基疑惑地皱起眉头，“怎么说？”

山姆握紧双手，紧绷的姿态让巴基怀疑他究竟在思考问题还是在做勒死他的准备。也许都不是。也许两者都是。

“感觉可行，”山姆终于开口，“他们只在那里呆一周不到。你做些新奇的圣诞食物——等等，你 **真的** 会做饭吧？”巴基点头，山姆松了一口气。“新奇的圣诞玩意儿，餐桌装饰品，冬青树莓酒，随便什么，他们拍拍照片——然后就结束了，你继续用‘我老公注重隐私’那套说辞，我们一起迎来你根本不配而我完全应得的职业生涯大转变，然后就此翻篇，再也不提。”

“你，呃，要怎么做呢？烹饪、冬青树和忍冬花环都好办。但很不幸，我既没有乡间小屋也没有老公，我猜他们非常有可能注意到这个——”

“Airbnb。我会找到符合你的描述的房子，不会太难。然后…”山姆无声地叹了一口气，如慷慨赴死般毅然，“我会当你的亲亲老公。你因为隐私从没有唤过他的名字或是描述他的样子，”他尖锐地加重‘隐私’二字，“至少这对我们有利，我就不用去雇个演员什么的了。”

巴基忍俊不禁，他向山姆扬起眉毛，“这是个求婚吗，威尔逊？”

“去你妈的给我滚蛋。我们就这么做。”

巴基停下来认真考虑山姆的提议。其实…并没有看起来那么疯狂。放到三年前，巴基绝对会认为这是发疯。但那是在他意外成为一名虚构生活的知名博主之前，如今他把博客运营地如此成功，他让自己虽然身处破烂的单身公寓却能拥有美好的幻想，他让史塔克传媒抛出橄榄枝。也许…也许只需要稍加掩饰……

“你不是直的吗？”巴基的脑海中蹦出一大堆问题，他最先问了这个。

“是的。但我非常确定我们无须做任何实质性的举动就能瞒天过海一个星期，而且你描述中的‘亲亲老公’只有英俊和完美两个特点，所以我绝对符合。你欠我一次，巴恩斯。”山姆威胁地瞪向他，“要么按我说的做，要么我在这里杀了你，然后栽赃给我在走廊上遇见的那个瘾君子。”

巴基咬住下唇，认真权衡了一下。他咧开嘴，伸手握住了山姆的一只手。

“这样的话——我的小天使，我的生命之光，”他的声音像含了蜜糖，“今年圣诞我们就邀请出版大亨和战争英雄来我们的爱巢一起庆祝我们骗他们钱，你觉得怎么样呀？”

山姆被恶心地倒进沙发，一只手扶住前额，伸脚踢向巴基。

“你这儿最好有鸡尾酒配方，”山姆闭着眼睛，“我想要三杯。”

“没问题，亲亲老公。”巴基走进厨房，想着他为十二月特别准备的波本鸡尾酒，他一直没机会尝试。通常他都是一个人完成试吃。他不确定山姆是否喜欢迷迭香。

“还要两片头孢！”山姆在身后大喊。

“好呀，我的爱，”巴基说着从酒推车中取出一个杯子，“你想要分开，还是一起喝呢？”

“我…我恨你。”

TBC

[1]著名博主及畅销书作家Ree Drummond创建的网站，她居住在偏僻的Oklahoma农场，博客记录了她的美食食谱、子女教育和乡村生活。

[2]每一章节的题目都是作者推荐的圣诞电影或是歌曲的歌词，这一章的是2009年的电影《爱在同志圣诞节》。

[3]巴基的博客网站。

[4]知名火鸡品牌。


	2. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

托尼将车急刹在砾石车道的尽头，激起一地雪花，史蒂夫瑟缩了一下。“托尼.史塔克开车撞坏巴恩斯农舍”可不是他理想的登场方式。托尼拉上手刹，得意地笑起来。

“上尉，紧张了? ”

“够了啊，托尼，”佩珀告诫地看向他。

史蒂夫叹气。这可能是漫长的一个星期。漫长的半个星期。随便了。甚至可能比促使他获得荣誉勋章以及随之而来的关注度的那个星期还要漫长。那是异常难捱的一周，史蒂夫几乎后悔——好吧，不可能，无论如何史蒂夫都会在交战中做出相同的选择，毕竟那事关孩童——但是他希望从没有人知晓并且公开他的所作所为。吸引托尼.史塔克的眼球可不是什么值得感激的事。

这趟旅程唯一的好处也许是能够见到J.B.和他的丈夫ーー他一直对这类如同杂志封面般的完美圣诞节没有抵抗力。不知道J.B.得知史蒂夫是他的粉丝会不会高兴ーー他已经关注Thatchery & Sprig一年有余，这是他藏在暗处的小秘密。若是突击队的成员发现，他们一定会没完没了地嘲笑他。但读巴基的博客是一种…享受，那是一种将追求美好摆在人生首位的生活方式。史蒂夫的生活与之天差地别，他甚至没有机会去尝试任何一个J.B.上传的DIY手工或者食谱。但是想象在某个世界，自己也能够拥有这样的美好是个不错的解压方式。

史蒂夫从托尼的捷豹后座钻出来，整理了一下他的军礼服衣领。穿着军礼服来农舍真的很傻，但托尼坚持（而后佩珀温柔地逼迫）他至少得在抵达当天穿着照几张相。胸前的荣誉勋章惹人注目，史蒂夫为此感到自豪——怎么可能不自豪呢？这是一种荣耀。但只是…有些过了头。

不过在过去的一个月里，在所有他不得不出席的场合中，他唯独对这一次抱有谨慎的期待。也许会很有趣？对吧？绝对不会比晨间节目更无聊，每回录制完那些采访，史蒂夫都感到疲乏又虚无。他竭力让人们关注那些仍在海外奋战的军人，但是他大多只收获到鲨鱼般的微笑，以及关于他约会理想型的问题。

他曾经以为，公开出柜可以终结这一切——很显然，他错了。国防部负责此事的公关在那一天为他多安排了四次采访。

幸运的是，这是最后一次宣传活动了——至少是短期内的最后一次。史蒂夫已经受够了。他真心希望新的一年公众对他的兴趣能够消散，转向一些新的热题，火灾中救出主人的狗狗之类的。

他听到一声相机的快门声，悲哀地看向从车子另一边钻出的女人。

“放松点，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎淡淡笑着，“权当享受了。”

“哼，”尽管他很认同。在他回到美国后接触过的所有摄影师中，娜塔莎是最不爱管闲事的一个——她似乎是个极少说话的女人，比那些不断起哄、命令他“微笑”、“表情高贵一点”的媒体人要好上不少。

史蒂夫尽量放松肩膀，转身看向房子。他读过千千万万条关于它的博客——眼前的小屋同J.B.的描绘一模一样。一座完美的康涅狄格乡间小屋，浅色的砖石点缀着高高的窗户，全都覆盖着白雪。就像一张明信片。正门挂着一个红黄相间的圣诞花环，他见过这个，12月初Thatchery & Sprig上发过教程。史蒂夫忍俊不禁。

祖母绿色的前门缓缓打开，一个身着针织毛衣的帅气男人一见到他们就微笑起来。

“嘿，他们来啦！”男人转头向门内大喊。

说罢走上去同史蒂夫握手，迷人的微笑自信地露出他门牙间的缝隙。

“罗杰斯上尉，我是山姆。很高兴见到你。”

“很高兴见到你，”史蒂夫回以有力的握手。他默默地将山姆与J.B.这些年来在博客上难以捉摸的“老公”相比较。长相上绝对相称，史蒂夫在心底想，而且他看起来挺有趣也挺稳健的。史蒂夫决定暂时不对他挑刺儿。

“威尔逊，你这孙子，你个大骗子！”托尼一边这样说着，一边和善地同山姆握手，“我们商量行程的时候你有一万个机会告诉我你既是经纪人又是老公！老兄，你把自己藏得可真好，哈？没有把巴恩斯逼疯吗？”

“噢，有些时候我们确实会让对方发狂，你们懂的，”山姆笑着说，“很高兴你能理解——聚光灯下的生活并不适合每一个人。”

“蜜糖，你只是在说聚光灯下的生活不适合你…”另一个男人从门口走出。

史蒂夫认出了这张脸，以及那一头柔软的秀发与胡茬。J.B.并不经常发自己的照片，但史蒂夫将每一张熟记于心。也许，他关于美好生活的畅想中也包括了那双灰蓝色的眼睛和软软的下巴沟……没关系，他知道如何保守秘密。

“J.B.！大明星！”托尼大方地张开双臂。

“我—嗨，托尼，很高兴见过你本人。”他先同托尼握手，接着是佩珀，“波茨女士，您的照片不及您万分之一的美丽。”

佩珀受用地笑起来，“叫我佩珀就好，J.B.，真高兴能来这里。谢谢你们同意我们不请自来的到你们家度过假期。”她说着看了托尼一眼，后者显然毫无悔意。

“这样的话，”J.B.笑吟吟地走向史蒂夫，伸出手，“你们可以叫我巴基。”

“巴基？”史蒂夫问道，目光离不开J.B.的——巴基的眼睛。

巴基回以温柔理解的微笑，“一个昵称。大家都这么叫我。我的本名是詹姆斯.巴恩斯，J.B.似乎更适合作艺名。”

“有理，那么第一个节目是什么？”托尼插嘴道，史蒂夫这时才发现自己和巴基一直握着手。他立刻放下手。“糖果仙子之舞？我们会有精灵的小衣服吗？轰炸我们吧J.B.！”

巴基转身向托尼扬起眉毛，“先喝点酒怎么样？”

“我喜欢！经典的新英格兰节日传统。”托尼兴奋地说道，自顾自走向屋子，其他人跟了上去。

“如果他太吵了，请随时告诉我，我可以把他赶走，”佩珀握住山姆的手臂，说道，“最后签字的人是我，而且这丝毫不会影响我们的交情。史蒂夫？”说罢，她伸手挽住史蒂夫。尽管并不怎么喜欢媒体公关，但史蒂夫必须承认佩珀是个中高手。

史蒂夫和佩珀走上台阶，接着是巴基和山姆，娜塔莎殿后。

当山姆低声对巴基说话时，史蒂夫听见了，只因为他一直竖着耳朵关注两人，“我要双份的酒，小羊排。”

“只要你喜欢，小蜂蜜燕麦。”

史蒂夫轻轻哼了一声。他一直觉得这样的爱称引人不适，但以他现在的角度来看山姆和巴基似乎在借此挖苦对方。又或者这不过是他们俩的一个内部笑话。好吧，如果是这样，那这些名字还勉强算是可爱。

他们走进房子，史蒂夫环顾四周。一面墙的尽头是一个巨大的壁炉，由屋子外墙的同款砖石砌成。房间两边的书架上摆满各色书籍，史蒂夫走近一看，发现壁炉架上挂着的长袜上精巧地绣着他们的名字。史蒂夫胸口莫名地收紧——他上一次拥有一只写着自己名字的圣诞袜也许是十五年前的事了。那一年他妈妈去世，他从学校毕业，加入了海军陆战队。

屋子里各处都是圣诞小玩意儿，他读过博客的圣诞主题，每一件他都有暗暗期待——满目的常绿植物，冬青浆果，金箔树叶。一棵十二英尺高的圣诞树与壁炉遥遥相望，旁边是一架大钢琴。史蒂夫在心底计划，一会儿要去仔细看看圣诞树上的装饰——他一直觉得，你可以通过一个家庭装扮圣诞树的方式来了解他们。

山姆领着佩珀和托尼去壁炉旁的沙发，娜塔莎消失不见——毫无疑问，她在寻找拍摄角度——史蒂夫转过身，发现巴基有些紧张地盯着他。

“觉得怎么样？”巴基问道。他的表情十分专注，仿佛…他很在乎史蒂夫的看法？

史蒂夫为这荒谬的想法自嘲地笑笑，巴基扬起眉毛。

“我觉得——我觉得同我在读博客时所期待的一模一样。”

巴基的嘴角勾起小小的笑容，史蒂夫的胃极速下沉了一下。

“你有读我的博客？”他问。

史蒂夫的胃再次下沉，这一次更多的是尴尬的情绪。两酡红晕在他的脸颊升起。

“噢，我是说….只是偶尔…呃，”他磕磕巴巴地解释，最后干脆承认，“是的，是的我有读。忠实粉丝。”他尴尬地看向脚尖，而当他再次抬起头，巴基满脸明媚的笑容。

“上尉，你真是充满惊喜。希望我不会令你太过失望。”

“你不会的！”史蒂夫脱口而出，似乎有些太过急切了，“我是说，我相信你计划的一切都会很棒的。”史蒂夫尽力不要叹气地太大声，但收效甚微。矜持一点，罗杰斯。

“那样的话，我帮你拿杯喝的好吗，罗杰斯上尉？”

“我…史蒂夫。叫史蒂夫就好。而且…好的，只是，”史蒂夫犹豫道，尴尬只增不减，“我可以先回房间——或者其他地方去换身衣服吗？”他对着军礼服比划。

“史蒂夫，”巴基的目光跟随着史蒂夫的手势滑过他的全身——绝对只是人类下意识的动作，而不是…不是在看他。因为很显然，巴基怎么可能看他。“这边走，”他指向走廊一个开着的门，“你的房间是左手第一间。需要帮忙的话尽管喊我。”

史蒂夫点点头，咬住嘴唇阻止任何奇怪的话语出口，匆匆走向房间。

希望等他换掉这身时刻提醒着他那些不想要的名声的礼服，换上牛仔裤时，他能够冷静下来。

希望如此。


	3. Chestnuts Roasting (on a baking sheet)

巴基回到壁炉前的人群中——他之前在确保史蒂夫的房间一切正常，绝不是在欣赏那道背影——他看见佩珀和托尼正在欣赏壁炉台上的常绿植物和桦树花环，而山姆正在欣赏摄影师俯身拍摄他新做的圣诞日历时沙漏般的完美身材。

巴基清了清嗓子，山姆立刻佯装无事地低头玩手指——好像这样能让他看起来不心虚似的。

“我去厨房拿点喝的，今天下午大家就放松一下，大概六点半开餐，好吗？”

“听着不错，哥们，”托尼说道，佩珀点头同意。娜塔莎没有表示，只是继续在房间搜罗巴基的装饰品。过去的两天里，他白天疯狂地装修屋子，晚上又彻夜思考如何如何改进，所以他非常愿意这一切得到欣赏。

“山姆，进来帮帮我好吗？”巴基说道，山姆的眼睛扫向周围向大家无声地求助，但没有人注意到。

巴基注意到了，他露出一个鲨鱼般的微笑。山姆起身跟着巴基走向厨房，肉眼只可见一丝不情愿，值得表扬。

门在身后关上，巴基一言不发，只是拾起一块抹布扔向山姆。山姆在慌乱地接住，看起来十分困惑。

“这是干嘛…？”

“噢，抱歉——只是你下巴上似乎还流着口水呢—”

山姆呻吟着把抹布扔回巴基脸上，“我的老天，你太戏剧化了—”

“他们才刚到五分钟，你那些直男的眼神就要露馅—”

“噢，真抱歉，”山姆将手插进裤袋，“说的好像你没有一直盯着英俊上尉移不开眼似的—”

“我…”巴基慌乱地开口，“我是基佬！他们带来了一个身着礼服、身高188、为了救孩子险些丧命的希腊雕像，坦白讲，我觉得我俩没有都盯着他看已经有些可疑了！”

“这不公平！我只瞄了一秒钟，你看见她了吗？”

“我看见她了！但是你应该疯狂地爱着我，并且完全不受36-26-36三围的性感美人的干扰，因为你现在是基佬—”

山姆发出窒息的声音，“但你刚刚还——你看你也注意到了！这是双标！”

“没错，”巴基支吾着辩解，试图占领道德高地，“我是注意到她很性感，但那是一种对身材管理得当的人类的正直的欣赏——而你呢，你就像卡通里看到大火腿的狗狗，你想吃了她——”

“也许亲亲老公是双性恋——我可以是双性恋啊！”

巴基怒气冲冲地把鸡尾酒杯和配料摆上中岛，“你不能是双性恋，山姆，我的整个品牌都建立在gay版Martha Stewart的基础上，这是一个整体——”

“哇哦，巴基，”山姆尖锐地讽刺道，“真是很还原呢¹——”

“我…你才很还原！！”巴基咆哮。山姆得意地笑起来。

“巴恩斯，你看得真透彻，”山姆继续用那种烦人的刻薄声音说道，“噢噢噢，美国队长，你的肩膀可真宽阔呀，如果你愿意来做模特的话，我想设计一款以你的金发为灵感的装饰品——”

“闭嘴！”巴基喊道（但是他在心底知道自己是渴望这么做的），“如果有个像他这样的男人想上我，我会趴在枕边高唱国歌吗？当然！但是我可以吗——”

“我的老天，”山姆疯狂地摇头，“饶了我，别告诉我你的xing pi行吗？”

“亲爱的，饶了你？”即使有黝黑的皮肤作为掩饰，巴基仍然能看出山姆烧红的脸颊，他一边往酒杯中加入薄荷，一边无情地嘲笑道，“你不觉得知道我想象中的完美老公是个攻很重要吗？因为——”

山姆显然失去了全部的理性辩论能力，于是他用手捂住耳朵。

“啦啦啦，我听不见，我不想知道，啦啦啦——”

巴基抬手用一捆湿漉漉的薄荷茎拍开山姆耳朵上的手，山姆呛咳了片刻，巴基无辜地盯着他，“怎么样？现在能听见了——”

一句话还没说话，山姆重重地拍了一下巴基的耳朵。

“噢！”巴基愤怒地叫嚷，抬头去搓刺痛的耳垂。“住手，你——”

山姆又拍了他一下，巴基不再以抗议维护自己的尊严。很快，两人陷入一场不太体面却完全静默的幼稚角斗中。

“噢，放手，宝贝，”巴基一拳挥在山姆脸上，后者嘶嘶地说。

“你先放，是你起的头——”

“嘿，有什么我可以帮……”厨房的门徐徐拉开，一个声音响起，山姆和巴基僵在原地。

史蒂夫站在门口，满脸疑惑，巴基不确定他看见了多少。他和山姆瞬间松手弹开到两边，接着又迅速弹回到一起，巴基用胳膊搭住山姆的肩膀，两人一同勾起也许不那么令人信服的微笑。

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”史蒂夫补完了刚刚的句子。

“噢，呃…”巴基看向自己做到半途的鸡尾酒，“我们…我自己就行。”

“抱歉让你分心了，宝贝，”山姆说。

“没事儿，宝贝。”

“一个人能行吗，宝贝？”

巴基使劲捏了捏山姆的肩膀，山姆的脸抽搐了一下——露出一个但愿能被解读为宠溺的痛苦的微笑。

“当然啦，我很快出来。”

“佩珀和托尼刚才聊到想去镇上逛逛古董店，”史蒂夫温和地开口，目光仍然好奇地打量着山姆和巴基，“你们想去吗？”

“我想！我绝对绝对想去！古董店，我最爱的娱乐活动了。”山姆立刻说道，逃出巴基的魔爪。

“我也许得开始准备晚餐了，”巴基如实道，“你们去吧，小镇很有意思。”这是真的，他和山姆来的那天去镇上淘了许多手工艺品和杂货。

“这样啊，那你可以…”史蒂夫脸上一亮，“你可以让我留下来帮忙吗？做晚餐？我可以只是旁观，我真的很好奇…你完全可以拒绝—”

“不！”巴基说道，后又急切地澄清，“不是不是，我是说，我不会拒绝，你的帮忙。”

“谢谢！我真的很期待亲眼看你烹饪，”史蒂夫欣喜地笑道。

“他真的很厉害呢，”山姆说道，稍稍侧身挡住史蒂夫的视线，对巴基做了嘲讽的花痴脸。

“山姆！把酒拿出去！”巴基嚷道，接着竭力面露温柔，“我是说，你愿意吗，小天使？”

山姆拿起托盘，笑得仿佛打赢了一场辩论。巴基取过两杯酒，看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫转向巴基，满脸认真与期待，“那么，我们从哪里开始呢？”

-

巴基花好一会儿才让自己不再为史蒂夫也许撞见了他们不符合人设的举动而慌乱。也许确实有些夫夫会在调鸡尾酒时互扇耳光，但这着实与巴基所描绘的他与亲亲老公的关系有所出入。但史蒂夫只字未提，既没有心绪不宁也没有疑神疑鬼，于是巴基松懈下紧绷的肩膀，让自己享受起有伴儿一起工作的感觉。

“好啦，今晚的菜单，”巴基在中岛上翻阅着自己的活页菜谱，史蒂夫则将褶边碎花围裙套上脖子，“我们要做一道汤、一道沙拉和一道帕尼尼——比常规版的要多一些创新，以便发到Instagram上，或者受众更广的《家园》，随便啦。柑橘芝麻叶乳清干酪沙拉，意式熏火腿乳清干酪帕尼尼和南瓜板栗辣汤。你刀功如何？”

“呃，烹饪方面的？”史蒂夫的手肘支在巴基对面的中岛上，“没怎么实际操作过。不过我能保证不割伤自己，应该没问题。”

“嗯…哈，”巴基的思绪飞往史蒂夫的非烹饪方面的刀功，低头看向史蒂夫的大手。他赶紧把这个肮脏的联想赶出脑袋，现在可不适合想这个——洗澡的时候再想也不晚。

“那我会让你切南瓜，因为南瓜不需要很好看，只需大致同样大小即可。我来切柑橘，因为它们必须漂漂亮亮的，”他说完眨了眨眼，从双开门大冰箱里取出原料。这栋房子的一大卖点便是厨房，当时山姆给他发了好几个符合描述的备选民宿——但这间厨房的设计堪称主厨级别，与巴基小公寓里的厨房简直是天与地的差别。

他们坐上高脚凳，开始各自切菜，巴基打开了他的复古圣诞歌单增添氛围。他向史蒂夫解释了一次如何去掉南瓜皮以及根据烤箱的大小调整南瓜的大小，之后史蒂夫便得心应手。

“所以，呃……你在海军陆战队中经常用刀吗？”过了一会儿，他忍不住问道。

史蒂夫低垂着头专注手头的工作，嘴角却咧了开来。巴基在早些时候便注意到这个小动作，与闪耀夺目的主人格格不入的害羞。

“不，也不是，”史蒂夫笑着说道，“只是其中一项技能——你知道有个说法，参军就是起个大早、赶个晚集吗？我们在等待的时候学会了许多毫无意义的把戏。耍刀只是其中之一。我还会非常多纸牌玩法，还会出老千。”

巴基看见史蒂夫脸上缓缓升起的红晕，对此深表怀疑。

“是吗？”他揶揄道，喝了一口酒。

史蒂夫的脸红更甚，印证了巴基的猜测。他抬手搓了搓自己的脖子，“好吧，我承认我不太会表情管理，但我真的会老千。”

巴基开怀大笑，“我们得让你和托尼打一次牌，那家伙不知天高地厚的。我们来看看他多久能察觉。”

烤箱预热完成的声音在他身后响起，巴基离开中岛，将板栗铺在烤盘上放入。他转回身时，史蒂夫看得聚精会神。

他玩笑道，“等这些烤好了，由你来剥壳——这是最烦人的部分，但也正是副厨的职责所在啦。”

“你怎么会开始做这些的？”史蒂夫问道。

巴基稍有些犹豫。若是佩珀或托尼问他，他会给出编造好的故事——但史蒂夫是真心感兴趣——但他又不能说出全部真相。另外，巴基也不想彻底粉碎史蒂夫对他的假想，即使他只要说出事实即可。

他轻轻叹气，选择了折衷的说法，“有一天，我读着别人的博客，突然想到——我也做得来这些啊，也不会比那些中部的农场主妈妈们差很多嘛。”他耸耸肩，“真没预料到会有…这么多人支持我。”

史蒂夫大笑，“如果你最初是出于讽刺而一时兴起，却不想真的成了你的事业，这倒是回答了为什么你的网站会有‘thatchery’这样的标题。我一直很好奇，因为这实际上…不是一个词语。”

巴基哼了一声，略有些惊讶和小窃喜，“是啊，我大概花了两分钟组合我能想到的最时髦的两个词——真是老天拿我玩笑了，如今这成了我的品牌。人们大概觉得我是个白痴。”

“不会，没人会否认你的才华。”史蒂夫慷慨地赞美道，“不过，我其实是想问，你是怎么开始做…这些的？”他示意整个厨房，指间掠过巴基的活页菜谱、精心规划的工作台、做好标签的原料和调味品、甚至是装饰品，每一处都洋溢着节日的喜悦，“如果你能一时兴起并且达到现在的成就，那么之前也一定很厉害。”

“噢！”巴基没有准备过这个问题。幸运的是，诚实回答这个无伤大雅，“对呀，我一直很喜欢这类东西。小时候，我妈妈非常喜欢家庭聚餐——每个工作日傍晚六点，除非得到特别许可，我们全家都必须一起用餐。现在我的姐妹们搬去全国各地，我的父母退休后住在安娜堡，所以我们没有机会继续……不过，如果人们尝试我的菜谱，为家人朋友做一顿特别的晚餐，那我也很满足啦。”

“所以你一直这样有创意吗？在写博客之前你也会自己做烹饪和装饰吗？”

巴基大笑，“这么说吧，之前我对此充满向往与幻想，但是真正开始实践之后，我又学习了大概一百个新技能。”

他摇着头看向正在切的帕尼尼面包，想到自己刚起步时经历的考验——在真正经历了几次完全失败的教训之前，他也曾不屑地认为获得那些追求时髦的人们的追捧崇拜能有多难。

巴基从烤箱中取出板栗，递给史蒂夫剥壳，再换上南瓜的烤盘，等都忙完了，自己也投入剥板栗壳的大业中。

他们静静工作了一会儿，第一杯酒落肚，巴基又调了新的两杯。烤南瓜的香味和板栗壳的轻裂声让人昏昏欲睡，尤其还伴随着Bing Crosby低沉的吟唱——

I’ll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me, I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.

巴基叹了口气，啜上一口石榴薄荷朱利酒。这世上会有人听Bing Crosby却不思绪万千吗？如果有，巴基不想认识他们。他让自己沉浸入在这温暖的家庭氛围中。

关于他为自己虚构的生活，剥离适合经营博客这一层缘故，巴基还有些许不曾仔细考虑的理由。然而此刻，他意外地进入自己幻想中的世界，这些理由便很难被忽视。他渴望这样的家的感觉，渴望为朋友们做大餐，渴望和他的……

巴基摇摇头。无论这个完美的农舍厨房的其他部分多么真实，亲亲老公依然与事实相距甚远。他抬头瞥了一眼史蒂夫，穿着灰色毛衣的他温润柔和，房间里烤箱暖烘烘的热气让他脸颊泛红。他真的很英俊，巴基允许自己注意到这一点。现在的他和那个刚进门的高贵俊朗的战争英雄完全不同，这个史蒂夫更加令人倾倒，因为他看起来惬意又放松……他看起来像是这个家的主人。

快门的声音将巴基拉回现实，他猛地看向门口。娜塔莎不知何时无声地溜了进来。巴基的脸颊立刻烧了起来，不知被她捕捉到怎样的表情。

“我们回来了，”她毫无必要地说道。她的语调平稳，但不知为何，她缺乏起伏的声音本身就令人有不好的预感，让你更加好奇她知道些什么。但也可能是巴基的心虚作祟。

“太好了，”巴基扬起愉快的笑容，“大概…二十分钟后吃饭？帮我叫山姆进来，好吗？我要告诉他如何摆桌。”

娜塔莎的嘴角翘起，鉴于她一直面无表情，这个笑容有些意味深长。

“山姆猜到你会这么说，他让我‘告诉巴基我们搬回了三个古董店的全部存货，我得忙活这些。’”娜塔莎干巴巴地说道。“抱歉。”说罢，她立刻举起相机，开始拍摄进行过半的晚餐，仿佛她从未参与对话。

巴基叹气，“好吧，看来我得——”他低头看看做到一半的沙拉酱，又看向炉子上正在冷却等待熬汤的南瓜，不由有些无助。他平时不需要任何帮助，但他平时也没有一大桌子人等着他投食。

“我来吧，”史蒂夫从头上摘下围裙，掸了掸双手，“只须告诉我你的想法，我会努力完成——至少我读过你喜欢怎样布置餐桌，已经有一个不错的开头了。”他笑着，眉毛期待地抬起。

巴基在内心呻吟。此时此刻，巴基开始不确定他是否想要史蒂夫的帮助。他有点希望史蒂夫离开片刻，或是高谈阔论一些移民医疗保健的鬼话，或是干脆在头上套个纸袋遮住这张帅脸。他不愿自己去想史蒂夫是一个比山姆好一百倍的丈夫，尽管他知道这根本不是一场竞争，因为山姆就是“货真价实”的丈夫。巴基只想再来一杯波旁威士忌买醉。

但是已经6:15，巴基需要人手，而史蒂夫是唯一一个愿意帮忙的。

“好吧，”巴基妥协道，“你需要这些……”

TBC

[1]此处应是暗示Martha Stewart曾因金融丑闻被判入狱。


	4. Our Cheeks are Nice and Rosy

史蒂夫必须承认山姆没有说大话——看起来他们三个搬回来的东西都够自己开一家古董店了。

他正在将刀叉勺子和玻璃酒杯逐一摆放在餐厅的大桌子上，眼角的余光瞟向山姆。事实上，他根本看不见山姆，山姆就像是《灰姑娘》里的小老鼠，被怀里高高堆起的包裹遮住脸，走起路来都摇摇晃晃的。佩珀穿着一身白，脸颊因屋外的雪而容光焕发，她就像是童话里的冰雪皇后。托尼刚把一件大家伙搬进门，佩珀狠狠地拍开他的手。

“托尼，”她说，“你买一张殖民时期的桌子可不是为了重新粉刷它。”

托尼嘟嘟囔囔，“可是它……一团糟啊。”

“它已经三百岁啦，当然一团糟了。”

史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，在桌边走动着继续摆放剩下的银餐具。大功告成，他退后一步欣赏自己的作品。史蒂夫相当自豪——他私以为这张桌子若是被拍下发在Thatchery&Sprig上，也不会格格不入。至少他希望自己完成了巴基的交代。很显然，那家伙是个完美主义者。

史蒂夫突然想到，这一周对于他而言是一个梦想假期，然而他们的到来以及成败与之捆绑的职业生涯大转变对巴基而言可算不上多好的圣诞礼物。据史蒂夫所知，巴基和山姆更喜欢低调地度过假期，这些时髦花样都是留在博客上的。

不过这一切真的很奇妙，史蒂夫暗想。餐厅里昏暗而温暖的灯光，巴基摆在餐桌中央的摇曳扑烁的蜡烛，玻璃杯和银餐具在烛光下影影绰绰，整个场景太过惬意宜人，仿佛不是真的。史蒂夫绕着桌子又转一圈，把所有的水杯倒满水，然后将巴基早前放在餐柜上的红葡萄酒和白葡萄酒各开一瓶。

巴基穿过厨房的移门来到餐厅，手里捧着一盘压制好的帕尼尼。他将盘子摆在酒瓶边，转过身来。巴基的反应即将揭晓，史蒂夫比自己所预期的更焦虑一些。

巴基在看到餐桌的一瞬间，脸上露出柔软的表情，像是松了一口气，他转头对史蒂夫咧开笑容。

“好完美，”他真诚道。然后，史蒂夫措手不及地被巴基把拉进一个短暂却结实的拥抱中。

老天，这是真的吗。一个念头突然跑进史蒂夫的脑海，如果能让巴基这样的人每天如此快乐，他愿意余生的每一天都摆桌刷碗。

“真的真的谢谢你，”巴基退开身说道，“真不知道今晚如果只有我一人该怎么办。”

“我…乐意效劳，”史蒂夫尽量掩饰自己不合理的喘息。

这时，另外三人慢吞吞地步入房间。巴基抽离一直搭在史蒂夫肩上的手，面带微笑地移开目光，史蒂夫总感觉这个微笑不如自己几分钟前得到的那个真实。

“购物大丰收？”巴基愉快的问道。

“没错！”托尼说着找到了自己的座位牌，立刻拿起酒杯走到他们身边，为自己斟满一杯酒。“佩珀买了各种各样的古董。有一些看着很漂亮还不贵，有一些不仅很丑还很贵还不能用！真是愉快呀！”

佩珀翻了翻眼睛，“我最近在研究复古美国风格同其他现代风格的相融合——你有兴趣合作吗？”她问巴基，后者含糊地笑笑，“我们晚点有的是时间搞清你对什么感兴趣，不过仔细想想，你们俩简直就住在古董天堂里啊。”

“似乎是这样，对吧亲爱的？”巴基转向山姆。

“嗯哼，”山姆答道，效仿托尼倒了一杯酒。

“有给我带小礼物吗？”巴基问道。

“这次没有哦，小甜李，但是别忘记距圣诞节只剩四天了。”

“好啦，好啦。知道你选礼物最贴心了。”巴基的语调轻松又揶揄，史蒂夫再一次感觉这是个属于他们两人的笑话。他竟然有些意料之外的怅然。

巴基捧住山姆的脸颊，倾身啄了一吻。这个吻不带丝毫情欲，更像是例行的“你好/再见”问候。史蒂夫心想这该是夫夫之间的日常，于是接下来的一幕便有些滑稽了，山姆似乎飞快地退后一步，黑黝黝的脸颊上泛起粉红。

“有什么我们能帮忙的吗？”山姆逃也似的向厨房走去。

巴基会心地窃笑，史蒂夫忍不住想探究其中缘由。

他突然意识到自己已经聚精会神地盯着两人的互动一分钟之久，于是史蒂夫暗骂自己，生硬地将目光移开。

“我去拿沙拉，”史蒂夫挤开门口的山姆，走向厨房。

“我去帮他，”他听到巴基说，“你们都坐下吧，马上开餐。”

但还是太晚了，当巴基来到厨房，史蒂夫已经两手端起六个沙拉盘，极具服务生的风范。

巴基抬起眉毛，笑了起来——又来了，史蒂夫非常确定，这是一个真正的微笑，眼睛和鼻周比起刚才的职业假笑卷起更多可爱的褶皱。

“哇哦，罗杰斯。这也是无聊的军事技能吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，回以微笑，“不是，我高中的时候曾在餐馆打杂。在纽约，想得到小费就得抓紧一切时间。”

巴基的脸上掠过一丝异样，但是很快消失，史蒂夫没有读懂。他大笑道，“好真实啊。我去拿汤，这样我们一趟就能结束啦——大家会觉得我们是一台高效运转的机器。”

巴基精心地摆好餐盘，大家坐着等娜塔莎拍照。几张过后，她让他们装作其乐融融的模样，这间接给了托尼大开黄//腔的权利，很快大家便笑作一团。到最后，娜塔莎不得不命令托尼停下，因为每个人的脸都因为爆笑而扭曲变形了。

等她下了赦令回到自己的位置，大伙便迫不及待地投入美食。很显然，一切都颇合心意。史蒂夫用余光瞟到巴基，他一直关注着大家的反应，自己都没来得及吃上一口。但他似乎对反响非常满意与欣喜。

晚餐后，巴基赶大家再去壁炉边喝一杯睡前酒，史蒂夫则坚持要洗碗。

托尼笑他“拍主人的马屁”，可悲的是，某种程度上托尼并没有说错。史蒂夫只是想一个人静一静，整理思绪。

晚餐时，史蒂夫留意到巴基和山姆在桌面上短暂的牵手了一下。山姆移开手时直直地看向巴基，后者轻轻翻了下眼睛。

此刻史蒂夫需要同自己严肃地谈一谈。

因为他很清楚自己是怎么回事，而这一点儿也不酷。

好吧，他喜欢上巴基了。

如果对自己都不说实话就太傻了——他承认，他已经暗恋J.B.很长一段时间，但那时他暗恋的是一个素未谋面并且永远不会见到的人，那时的幻想无伤大雅。

然而现在他们见面了，更重要的是，亲亲老公不再是巴基生活中可以选择性无视的隐形人——他是一个和巴基共同生活的真实存在的人。对他们的所有互动吹毛求疵能弄明白…什么？他们的关系其实不和睦？天啊，史蒂夫绝不想成为那样的人。这样的想法现在就该扼杀在摇篮里。

即使…即使他们关系不好，即使史蒂夫看到的古怪真实存在……史蒂夫绝不是那种会乘虚而入的人。他无意插足别人的婚姻，甚至连想都不愿意想。

再说了，他一边泄愤似的刷着烤盘，一边想到，巴基和山姆的互动几乎全都参杂了他的臆想。史蒂夫知道——全世界都知道——山姆不喜欢秀恩爱，他注重隐私，而在圣诞节这样重要的日子里他必须在自己家忍受这一切。他当然可能比平日里暴躁一些。

总之，当史蒂夫将最后一个锅放上架子，按下洗碗机的启动键时，他感觉冷静多了。幸好他能够虚心地接受自己的批评。

他在心底想，他必须重新给自己一个定位。他来到这里，突然进入到他一直憧憬着的、令他静心、逃避现实的幻想生活中（因为他是个呆子，总爱梦想着晚餐聚会、烹饪佳肴、呼唤另一半为‘亲爱的’）。史蒂夫已经关注巴基的博客有一段时间，也许这营造了一种错位的亲密。如今幻想与现实开始冲突，他必须摆正自己的位置。他只是来一个陌生人家中度过一个美好的圣诞节，然后便再也不会见到这个陌生人和陌生人的丈夫。好极了。

史蒂夫扭了扭脑袋，舒展肩膀，走回客厅。

壁炉旁的沙发上，佩珀靠在托尼的怀里，娜塔莎蜷缩在角落，像只神秘而冷漠的猫，巴基搂着山姆的肩膀，一屋子人喝着酒聊着天。

巴基最先看到史蒂夫，他松开山姆的肩膀，站起来朝他走来。他向酒推车示意。

“史蒂夫，喝点什么？最好的酒留给洗碗的人哦。”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。好吧，也许他严肃的自省收效甚微。巴基的发丝有些凌乱，脸颊因为坐在壁炉边的缘故泛起淡淡的红晕，握着的酒杯中琥珀色的液体微微荡漾。此情此景下，如果再对自己说他已经结束了这场无望的暗恋，那他就是个该死的大骗子。

史蒂夫摇摇头，扯出一丝微笑。看来想要彻底断了念想，还需要不少时间。

“我…”他开口，清了清嗓子，“我想早点回房了。睡前读会书。大伙儿明天见。”

他转身向走廊走去，这绝对是一次战术性的撤退，而非落荒而逃。史蒂夫可是获得了荣誉勋章的人。

他不会因为处理不好暗恋这样的小事而落荒而逃。

对吧？

TBC


	5. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

第二天早晨7:45，山姆的闹钟如同过去三天一样准时响起。

这就是为什么巴基要把自己的闹钟设成7:35，当山姆打着哈欠醒转时，巴基已经支着胳膊盯着他了。

“刚睡醒的你真好看，”巴基绷着脸说道，山姆迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。

“我…我…在做…噩梦吗？”山姆揉着眼睛问道，“你在看我睡觉？”

巴基轻哼一声，山姆的反应比他昨天计划恶作剧时预期的更好笑。他很快收回思绪，换上一个病态的甜蜜痴迷的微笑看向山姆。

“我忍不住，你睡着的时候那么可爱……不说胡话，不看我，什么都不做，那么安静…”

山姆懊恼地发出一声介于呻吟和啜泣之间的哀嚎，猛地扯过枕头盖住头，躲避巴基的死亡凝视。巴基轻轻摇头，大笑起来。

“你知道等这一切结束，你就能从新婚燕尔进化成连环杀手了吗？你在可爱的道路上迷了路，最终走向恐怖的高速公路？”山姆隔着枕头嗡嗡，继续抱怨，“现在搞这些也太早了点吧！”

“噢，是吗！”巴基得意洋洋道，山姆已经彻底跳下他的陷阱，“我怎么记得有人在第一天早晨给另一个上课，喋喋不休‘巴基，这可不是真正的假期’、‘这相当于一次出差，没有理由睡过八点，巴基’。”巴基摆出最不讨人喜欢的表情，“那个人是我吗？噢等等，不知怎么的，我觉得不是我呢！”

“所以你就看我睡觉报复？？你那时就开始计划这个了？”即使依然埋在他的防御枕头下，山姆愤怒的声音也比平日更高亢。

“我只是在好奇你的鼻子为什么会打呼噜嘛——还没搞明——唔呃！”

巴基的话语被山姆砸在他脸上的枕头打断。但是巴基一直坚信，吵架时走投无路的人才会使用暴力。他认定这是一场胜利。

巴基很快被各种柔软的飞行炸弹袭击，山姆抄起所有的装饰枕头向他扔来。不幸的是，由于它们被摆在床中央作为三八线的有利位置，枕头们简直化身最好的炮弹了。

在他们到这儿的第二天晚上，为史塔克和随行人员的到来忙碌了一整天之后，巴基走进房间，看到山姆在搭起一座枕头墙将床一分为二，而枕头上都绣着“美梦由此而生”和“圣诞节我只想要你”。

“你这是……恐同吗，怪胎？这是一张特大床，我们完全井水不犯河水。”巴基一边刷着牙一边玩笑道。

山姆停下手头的防御工程，深深地看了他一眼。

“这不是恐同，不然我昨晚就会这么做，而且也不可能和一个男人‘假结婚’，笨蛋，”他抱怨道，“你可没有提到你睡觉的时候是个拥抱狂，昨晚我至少窒息着醒来五次把你推开。”

“诶呀，”巴基笑道，“是的，我承认。抱歉哦。”他可没那么抱歉。山姆把他拉进这个烂摊子，他理应吃点苦头。

从小到大都有人和巴基说，他睡觉时的拥抱太过致命，严丝合缝地完全不给人喘息的机会。

所以昨晚他们沿用了枕头墙。

“睡得好吗？”山姆弹尽粮绝，巴基笑着问道。

山姆叹气，搓了把头顶，翻身下床，“没有你像只章鱼一样趴着我，好多了，谢谢，”他挖苦道。接着又叹一口气，转身看向巴基，“老实说，我快被榨干了。史塔克…有点难对付，是吧？”

巴基哼哼着赞同。

“也许我们…早该料到这一点？随便读读关于他的报道就能知道。不过，遇到真人还是有点震撼。”

巴基咯咯笑道，“我百分百同意。”

“你还没见过他在古董店的样子呢，我猜我们前脚刚走，后脚有个店主就会把她的店挂牌出售，连夜逃离这个州，生怕他会再回来光顾，”山姆勾起一边的嘴角笑道，“当时我真后悔没有留下来帮你做饭，现世报啊。”

巴基回忆起他与史蒂夫在厨房独处的几个小时美好时光，一起做饭、闲聊……他可一点儿也不气山姆抛弃他。

“好啦，安稳度过第一天，还剩三天半！”巴基说着去拿手机。

“你今天有点惊人的活泼，”山姆一边挑选今天的衣服，一边狐疑地看向巴基。

巴基耸耸肩，轻快道，“阳光明媚，午餐就绪，我无事一身轻。”

“嗯哼，”山姆嘴角勾起狡黠的笑容，“昨晚我们回家时，你和荣耀队长眉来眼去的样子——你敢说与这无关？”

巴基皱起鼻子，抄起一个枕头扔去，“我绝对不会背叛你的，老！公！你怎么敢内涵我！”

“好吧，好吧，信你！”山姆抱住头，大叫着躲进浴室，“我要先洗澡，这样就不用等你做一小时的头发护理——”

巴基又扔了一个枕头，但山姆已经关上了浴室门。

巴基必须承认（但不会对山姆承认，那还不如杀了他），但他很庆幸自己起得够早，能在托尼一惊一乍地来到厨房之前享用完一杯咖啡。

“今天的行程是什么？”托尼问道，“来点可爱的吧。”

佩珀紧随其后，她身穿一件纯白羊绒衫，头发盘成皇冠的造型，一如既往的完美无瑕。

“轻点声，托尼，不然我们得让你站墙角了。”

托尼滑稽地撅起嘴，但巴基注意到，其实他对此并不甚在意。

片刻后，史蒂夫也走了进来，不是从他的卧室，而是屋外。他刚刚跑完步，脸颊泛着健康的粉红与光泽。史蒂夫拍了拍托尼的肩膀，满面笑容地对大家说“早上好！”，巴基低头对着咖啡杯做了个苦脸。

不过这倒是解释了为什么巴基到厨房时咖啡已经煮好了。如果世上有一张完美男人积分表，史蒂夫那一栏根本没有计分的必要了。巴基毕生最大的心愿就是早晨醒来有人帮他煮好了咖啡。那个人若是非常火辣并且爱着他会更好，但是随便啦。

幸运的是，即使山姆不像史蒂夫起得那么早，他也比巴基强不少（巴基此刻为因恶作剧而损失的十分钟睡眠后悔不已）。

“我们想着今天去滑雪，”山姆加入进来，“你们觉得怎么样？”

“提问，”托尼说，“你有给你们的雪橇取名字吗，如果有的话，我想要比‘玫瑰花蕾’¹更酷的。”

山姆指了指他，“我们的塑料雪橇可没有名字，但如果你喜欢，你可以为它赐名。”

滑雪的小山丘是巴基和山姆前几天踩过点的——既能丰富客人们的行程，又能显得他们很熟悉周边。山丘离家不远，滑雪道足够宽敞但又鲜有游客。看起来昨晚又下雪了，覆盖在街道、房屋和树木上的白雪新鲜无暇。

一群人嘎吱嘎吱地走在未扫雪的街道上，头顶是湛湛蓝天。昨晚的暴雪消失不见，今天阳光明媚、碧空如洗。娜塔莎如往常一样稍稍落后，也偶尔跑到他们前面，抓拍着各种照片。

山姆抓住巴基的手，脸上带着有一丝僵硬的笑容——他们都清楚他们得比昨天更努力。

他们滑了几轮山丘，倒进纯白的雪毯，像小孩一样在树林间欢呼着相撞。他们有两个双人雪橇和一个单人雪橇（其实是airbnb的附赠服务），所以大家轮流滑单人的——托尼能把所有事情变成比赛。

“我和小辣椒Chili会打遍天下无敌手！”他兴奋道，跳上了红色的单人雪橇。他看到它的第一眼就把它抢入怀中，以佩珀的名字命名，还声称这是天经地义。人类小辣椒在一旁宠溺地笑着。

过了一会，佩珀为了接电话退到一旁，托尼则带着小辣椒继续往山顶行进。

“想来点新鲜的吗？”娜塔莎柔和的声音响起，其余三个正在雪道顶上的松树林间晃悠的男人都吓了一跳。巴基一只胳膊搭在山姆的肩膀上，他强烈怀疑山姆愿意忍受这个姿势不仅是因为作秀，还因为实在太冷了。巴基完全懂他，他此刻只想爬进史蒂夫的大衣里冬眠过冬。

巴基非常确定这是娜塔莎今天第一次说话，但她的嘴角有一丝令人不详的勾起。

“呃…你有什么好点子吗？”巴基瞥了山姆一眼，问道。

“我想试试动态照片——有点像go-pro，但是用这个，”她举起她价格不菲的相机。

“你想怎么拍？”史蒂夫问道。

娜塔莎停顿了一下，看向山丘——就像是在等他们跳下陷阱。

“嗯…我想我和你们其中一个一起滑，我们先下去，我会把相机架在你们的肩上——另外两人紧随其后，我就能抓拍到很多有趣的照片。”

噢。并没有巴基担心的那么糟糕。他点点头，史蒂夫也是，“好啊！我们试试。”

“好的，”娜塔莎说着，嘴角更翘，“山姆，你滑雪最好，所以我和你一起——史蒂夫和巴基跟在后面。”

“好…的……”巴基说。

山姆清了清嗓子，娜塔莎则站起来准备雪橇。

“今晚你睡觉的时候我要杀了你，”山姆对着巴基的耳朵嘶嘶道。

“老天捉弄你哦，”巴基回以耳语，“我再也不会睡觉了，我就醒着在那儿看着你回忆——”娜塔莎向山姆挥着手走来，巴基停了下来，胳膊离开山姆的肩膀。

“山姆，你先上雪橇，我和你面对面，在你肩膀上摄影——我猜这样是最稳当的，”娜塔莎说着示意山姆爬上雪橇。

山姆最后向巴基投去一个绝望又恳求的表情，他意识到——娜塔莎打算爬上他的膝盖坐着。

巴基心想，真可怜，但他自身也难保。

巴基清了清嗓子，“呃…前面还是后面？”他问史蒂夫，话一出口就想找个地洞钻进去，这句话未免过于暧昧了。

史蒂夫之前被冷风吹得通红的脸颊更红了。

“我，呃…都可以。你想把控方向吗？”史蒂夫问道，但他没有看巴基，而是一脸专注地研究着雪道路线，尽管他们已经下山六次了。

“看情况，”巴基一本正经道，“如果我让你架雪橇，你不会让我们变成《伊坦.弗洛美》²吧？”

史蒂夫的额头疑惑地皱起，巴基笑起来。

“《伊坦.弗洛美》诶？你高中不用读这本书吗？命运多舛的有情人想要架雪橇殉情——不出所料，没有成功。”

史蒂夫大笑，“我如果读过一定会记得这个故事——但是没有，完全没印象。”他耸耸肩，厚脸皮地微笑道，“我受过战斗驾驶训练，所以如果你在担心这个，我非常有信心在这块塑料上驰骋。”

巴基大笑起来，团团的热气像小云朵喷出他的嘴巴，“这样的话，无论如何都由你指挥啦，上尉。”

史蒂夫爬上雪橇前部，一只脚踩地维持雪橇静止，巴基爬到他的身后。鉴于这样的体位，巴基只能将双腿叉开固定在史蒂夫的两侧，唯一可以放手的地方就是史蒂夫的肩膀。

“准备好了吗？”娜塔莎在旁边问道。

巴基忍住噗哧的笑——娜塔莎整个人跨在山姆身上，膝盖夹住他的臀部，相机稳稳放在他的肩头。山姆一脸正直的目视前方，巴基几乎要同情他了。

“准备好了，”巴基竖起大拇指。

“我们出发后，倒数三秒再出发，尽量微笑哈！”娜塔莎盯着相机镜头说道，“走吧！”

山姆踢下雪橇，两人冲下山坡。三秒钟后，史蒂夫踢下雪橇。

巴基发誓，这一趟滑行真的比他之前几趟要快很多！也许是两人的体重相加使得他们以这样的速度飞驰。无论是什么原因，他希望这能够解释他的双手——从最初轻轻搭在史蒂夫的肩头，到最后紧紧缠住史蒂夫的侧腰，揪住他的外套。巴基的下巴靠在史蒂夫的颈侧，两人几乎面贴着面，巴基能感受到史蒂夫欢呼着大笑时喷出的热气。

山姆在山脚刹车，娜塔莎立刻从他身上跳下，紧盯着相机屏幕检查拍摄的照片。

巴基就不如她这般迅速了，他有些不舍得放手。他依偎着的史蒂夫的背温暖结实，手臂环绕下是史蒂夫的胸，如果有这个选项，巴基非常乐意少穿几层衣服。

史蒂夫呼出一口气，抬起戴着手套的手拍拍巴基的，还轻轻捏了捏其中一根手指。

“真好玩，”史蒂夫轻声道，巴基终于放开了手。

纵使巴基再不愿意，也必须结束这段不恰当的长时间亲密接触了。他站起来，拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

“确实很好玩。你有拍到什么精彩的照片吗，娜塔莎？”

娜塔莎瞥了一眼巴基，一头红发在纯白的世界格外夺目。她带着一丝微笑点点头，巴基猜想这是非常满意的意思。

“难道只有我一个人突然间觉得自己老了吗？”山姆艰难地爬下雪橇，说道，“我记得小时候我可以玩好几个小时雪橇，我妈得求我回家才行。现在我到家可能需要一些止痛药了。”

“是啊，我已经想回家吃止痛药和热巧克力了，你们呢，”巴基同意道，他回头悲伤地看着山顶，因为他们还得再爬一次，“我们得去找找托尼，不然佩珀该找我们算账了。”

“如果你们想回去，我可以去找托尼，”娜塔莎仍然盯着相机，说道，“你们可以回去煮点热巧或者午餐什么的。”

噢，对哦。这是巴基的任务。家庭煮夫可没有表面那般光鲜亮丽。

“我可以帮忙，”史蒂夫说道。

山姆瞄了巴基一眼。

“那样的话，”山姆笑道，“我去帮忙找托尼和佩珀怎么样？”

巴基回瞪了山姆一眼。但山姆不以为然。

“今天早晨已经能闻到炖锅里午餐的香味了，”巴基转身和史蒂夫一同踏上回家的路，史蒂夫起了个话头。

巴基在内心呻吟。史蒂夫确实没有让他们的雪橇撞树——但是他不能确定史蒂夫是不是想用其他方式要了他的命。

TBC

[1]电影《公民凯恩》中刻在凯恩童年最爱的雪橇上的名字。

[2]Edith Wharton所著中篇小说，讲述在新英格兰地区的乡村，主人公伊坦与妻子细娜婚姻不睦，却与来投靠他们的细娜的表妹玛缇渐生情愫，两人爱而不得，一次滑雪中，玛缇和伊坦想要冲下山坡撞榆树殉情，但是失败了。（哦吼巴基，谁才是最爱内涵的人🙇🏼♂️）


	6. Later On We'll Conspire

尽管度过了充实的一天，史蒂夫仍然难以入眠。

史蒂夫平日里的生活充斥着不间断的训练和糟糕的食物，那时他随时随地闭眼就能睡着。因此，尽管他晨跑回来之后一直忙个不停——有趣的滑雪、闲聊、美食、美食和更多的美食——他的生物钟似乎被这些假期元素弄乱了。他怎么也睡不着。

他叹了口气，翻身把枕头压实，企图欺骗自己的大脑，这就是他平时睡的硬枕头。

史蒂夫非常肯定整间屋子只有他一个人不是倒头就睡的——午餐过后他们一起看了《34街奇缘》，每个人都很疲惫的样子。晚餐依旧精心熬制——排骨肉酱宽面、油醋甜菜沙拉和阿奇亚戈干酪茄子——他尽力帮厨。

史蒂夫心想，尤其是巴基，他一定沾上枕头就睡着了。巴基几乎一整天没有坐下——烘焙小零食、更换餐桌装饰、调制饮品、准备晚餐、清理晚餐、为明天做准备——他为大家创造了一个完美又轻松的假期，自己却忙碌得脚不沾地。史蒂夫自惭形秽。

史蒂夫又翻身叹一口气，终于放弃强迫自己睡觉。也许喝杯茶会有所帮忙，他想着，在汗衫外套上一件毛衣。

他脚步放轻穿过走廊，看到客厅壁炉柔和摇曳着的火光时，微皱起眉。

史蒂夫在走廊尽头猛地停下——火焰映衬出的是巴基的侧脸，他弯着膝盖缩在沙发一头，满脸疲惫，愣愣地盯着壁炉。史蒂夫打算就此安静地转身，回房读会书什么的，但是太迟了。巴基转头看见了史蒂夫，莞尔一笑。

“嘿，”巴基轻声道，“睡不着？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，走上前去，以免巴基提高声音说话。

“你也是？”

巴基叹气，“是啊，想要一些放空休息的时间。”他把脚放到地上，作势要站起来，“想喝点什么吗？我有一些超好喝的蛋酒—”

“不用！”史蒂夫慌忙让巴基坐下，“你不用—你一整天都在招待我们，我不想在你休息的时候还打搅你。我可以回——”

巴基摇摇头，笑着走向酒推车，“为了你，我不介意。坐下吧。”

史蒂夫的心脏砰砰直跳，他依然愧疚，但同时也无法拒绝，于是只好小心翼翼地坐下，与巴基刚才的位置隔开一段安全距离。

巴基带着两个酒杯回来，一杯递给史蒂夫，自然地在他身边坐下。史蒂夫竭力不要过度解读巴基没有回到之前的位置，而是盘腿缩在他身边的事实。

“不是什么时髦花样，”巴基抿了一小口，说道，“但我坚信过了21岁，不加白兰地的蛋酒不是好蛋酒。”他晃着酒杯，“撒了一点新鲜肉豆蔻，这是关键。”

史蒂夫笑着抿了一口，“不花哨就好。”

他们在壁炉的火光中静静喝了会蛋酒，史蒂夫起身往炉火中加了一块木头。

“你知道，”他说着坐回沙发，“我其实并不喜欢公众的关注——方方面面——你懂的。不过，如果能以这样的假期作为结束，之前的忍受也值得了。”

他说话时故意没有看巴基，而是盯着手中喝了一半的酒杯。

“为什么呢？”巴基问道，史蒂夫冒险抬头瞄了一眼，他读不懂昏暗的火光中巴基的表情，“我是说，公众的关注。很糟糕吗？”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，有些犹豫。但温暖恬静的环境和摇曳的火焰让他放松下来。在此之前，这些想法被他封锁在一个小泡泡中，从未与人诉说。

“我…对，差不多，”他挂着苦笑，“我知道我很幸运，所有的一切都是荣耀，勋章、人们对我的兴趣以及我能活着从战场归来接受这一切的事实。然而……”他停顿了一下，“问题是——在那边发生的事情，我的所作所为——并非美好的回忆。如果有的选，我并不想在镜头前一遍又一遍重复这个故事。”

巴基沉默了好一会儿。

“我…可以想象那种感觉，”巴基最后说道，“我很抱歉，我能明白公众的关注多么令人不安。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫深沉道，“而且——我得到了复原回家的机会，但我们的队员们仍在服役。我感到很……愧疚。不仅如此，我甚至被当作明星对待——”

“嗯…”巴基若有所思地哼声，“我不太了解。如有冒昧你可以让我闭嘴——但我猜，在你奋不顾身救下那些孩子之后，你的朋友们并不会嫉妒你回家的机会吧。”

史蒂夫下颌紧绷。巴基没有说错，他只是没法说服自己。

“你知道最离谱的是什么吗？”史蒂夫说。

“不知道，最离谱的是什么？”巴基顺着话头问道，语调有些干涩。

“最离谱的是，事发之后，我等待的是军事法庭，而非勋章。当时我们接到的命令是坚守阵地，放弃医院——我们没有足够的兵力在保证守住另一半城市的情况下攻下医院。但我知道医院里有孩子，也许还有我们受伤的士兵在挣扎……我得到勋章只是因为我赌赢了。”

“我不…我不知道这个。你违抗命令那部分，”巴基说。

“当然，部队也不爱强调他们授予了一个违抗命令的人荣誉勋章，这事儿就被模棱两可地翻篇了。”

巴基笑道，“不然就不符合他们为你准备的征兵海报形象了。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫哼声，“绝对不符。”

“呃，再次冒昧，我不了解你的队员们，但他们目睹了你明知会受罚却仍然违抗命令的坚定，一定更加佩服你。如果见证这一切的人嫉妒你得到的奖励，我反而会惊讶呢。”

“也许吧。也许你说得对。”史蒂夫自嘲地笑笑，“我只是觉得我没有资格在这里这么快乐。”

“......是吗？你很快乐？”

史蒂夫暗骂自己将聊天引向危险的水域。冷静一点，他责备自己。

“是啊。整个星期都有些梦幻？像一场梦、一部电影，我意外地闯入画里。”史蒂夫旨在语调平稳，说出口却犹如低喃，有点像在自白。对此他无能为力——这确实是一段内心的剖白。

“史蒂夫，”巴基唤道，他的语气让史蒂夫抬眼对上巴基的注视。巴基的额头微皱，似乎在挣扎，“这…这确实有些像梦，它没有你想象的那么…真实……”

史蒂夫屏住呼吸等待巴基接下来的话。

但巴基只是摇摇头，没有继续。

“抱歉，”巴基说，“我——很累了。胡说八道而已。我该去睡觉了。”

“噢—好的。别因为我熬夜。我去洗杯子。”史蒂夫说道，脑子里却在疯狂转动猜测巴基先前想说什么。

巴基站起来，原地停了一会，嘴唇犹豫地半张。但最后还是闭上嘴，捏捏史蒂夫的肩膀，转身回房了。

“晚安史蒂夫。”巴基走出火焰的光晕，步入走廊。

“晚安巴基。”史蒂夫喃喃，巴基已经听不到了。

他盯着炉火直到燃烧殆尽，告诉自己，无论巴基想要说什么都不甚重要。但是思绪不受他的控制，最后，他带着一连串的猜测在沙发上睡着了。


	7. Be Good for Goodness' Sake

巴基回到他和山姆的房间，满脸沮丧，下巴委屈地轻颤。山姆从小说后悄悄探头，看了他一会，然后恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，把书放到床头柜。

“怎么了这是？”巴基爬上床，山姆谨慎地问道。

“你能不能…能不能抱我五分钟，拦住我不要回去告诉史蒂夫真相？”巴基哀伤地问道。

山姆哀嚎着翻了个白眼，但还是认命地移开枕头墙最上层让巴基翻过来，满脸被人占了便宜的委屈。

“我会抱你五分钟——手隔着被子，因为这只是兄弟间的抱抱——而且我答应你，也只是因为此刻的你皮肤饥渴到愿意钻进托尼的怀里，更别提史蒂夫了。”

巴基任由山姆环住他的脖子，把脸搭上山姆的肩膀。

“你真是个好经纪人，”他对着山姆的帽衫喃喃。

山姆哼了一声，“老兄，我们同床共枕、戴成对的结婚戒指、你为了心爱的男孩在我肩上哭——如果这样我们都不算朋友，哥真不知道这辈子究竟干了些什么。”

巴基大笑，轻轻戳了一下山姆，“我没有哭。”

“好吧，那你是在满脸悲伤却勇敢地强忍住晶莹泪珠——好啦，不说了。到底发生了什么？”

“我…我差点告诉史蒂夫。告诉他我们是假结婚。话就在嘴边了。”巴基抬头看山姆，后者出乎意料地镇静，“我们能不能告诉他，我们是开放式婚姻那种？”

山姆抬起一只抱着巴基的手揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“如果你现在告诉他我们是开放式婚姻，他会觉得你在邀请他加入我们，抱歉但现在这种‘柏拉图式’的抱抱是我能接受的极限了。”

巴基嗤笑。坦白讲，他对山姆此刻的善意很吃惊——他走进房间的时候孤独又无助，但是现在有一条胳膊环着他，他感到安心多了。见鬼，山姆也许没说错——他就是皮肤饥渴。

“真希望我可以简简单单‘出个轨’——但史蒂夫不会同意的，说实话，我也不会爱上一个愿意做第三者的男人。”

“你不爱史蒂夫，”山姆忽略了其他，抓住这点嘲笑道。

“是..是啊，”巴基勉强同意道，“但我可以爱！也许！但是现在我要从何得知呢？”

山姆再次叹气，抽回手臂，用脚推了推他，“挪开点。”

巴基哼了一声，他很确定自己的五分钟抱抱时间还没到，但还是顺从地回到自己那一侧床。山姆也躺下转身，两人面对着面。

“听着，我和你实话实说。这次合作对我们俩都是重大的职业突破，但我们先暂且不想这个。”山姆把一只手枕在脑袋下，“如果你想要告诉史蒂夫真相、彻底甩手不干，我拦不住你。你是个成年人了。你可以这么做。但是老实讲，为了一个才刚刚认识的男人抛弃你的整个职业生涯，值得吗？”

巴基皱起脸，权衡了一下轻重。他讨厌这样。

“我还是更喜欢你说你会在睡觉时杀了我的样子，”巴基暴躁地嘟囔。

山姆大笑。

“你知道我还是有可能这么做的。我一整天都在脑子里念叨‘百分之十五，百分之十五’，它就像一句安抚我的咒语。但如果你告诉我，你要把这份合同扔进马桶冲掉，那我就不知道还有什么能阻止我杀了你了。”

“就只是…呃，好混乱。我的脑子一片混乱，心里也是。”巴基说道，山姆捏了捏鼻梁。

“继续说，”山姆道。

“他就是…在我眼前，他住在这间屋子里、帮我做饭洗盘子、长得像是米开朗基罗为我度身定制的杰作，他就像从我的幻想中走出来的男人。”

山姆眨了几下眼睛，努力消化这段话，“该死，你真是一团糟。我简直不敢相信，我一直以为你成功又明事理——你一直在我的‘省心孩子’名单上！现在看来，你憋了两年，从不向我抱怨赞助商的邮件，就是为了攒到现在爆发。”

“我以后也可以不向你抱怨……”

“呸，没用。”山姆说，深吸一口气，“听着，现在我要认真讲一段话，然后我就要去睡觉了，因为我只有这么多耐心处理这些无理取闹的事情，而且我还得很早起床，继续假装自己住在康涅狄格。明白了吗？”

巴基点点头。

“好。听着，从你布鲁克林那间像个鞋盒的公寓里走出来的时候，我告诉自己，我不会花费精力去了解你的那些幻想、它们对你的意义种种。我现在也仍然不会。但我认为你应该去思考一下，因为你的幻想就像一个开关，稍一拨动就能让你失控，变成一个疯子——除非你就是疯子，只是在工作上表现出应有的专业，那我无话可说——而现在，是时候想清楚究竟是什么让你如此渴望这一切，甚至不惜在网络上假装自己已经拥有。”

“我也…不想假装。”巴基说道，山姆这一席话出人意料却该死的准确。讨厌。

“你当然不想了，”山姆说，“但我说得没错。如果你的梦想是成为gay版Joanna Gaines之类的，那么和佩珀签下这张合同就能实现。要么接受，要么放弃，但是无论你怎么选择，我都不想听到你和史蒂夫上床的消息。”

巴基又做了个怪相，“……你确定开放式婚姻行不通？”

山姆开始重新搭起枕头墙，“滚去睡觉吧老兄。”

巴基还想再发会牢骚，但山姆今晚对他已经很好，陪他聊了这么久‘无理取闹’的话题。

他在枕头上翻滚了一下找到舒服的姿势。

三天。巴基一定能够管住他的手和心三天。

-

然而，巴基的手和心似乎都有另外的想法。

他们悠哉悠哉地度过早晨，计划着傍晚去镇上的圣诞集市。

客厅的一角，史蒂夫正和佩珀聊着军队中有些畸形的铁血硬汉文化，而巴基却在一旁想要撞墙而死。事实证明，山姆的那一席话全都白费了，因为巴基也不知为何他这周就像个饥渴难耐的色鬼，他就是忍不住。他渴望史蒂夫和他聊聊少数族裔受到的种种压迫，渴望史蒂夫为他煮咖啡，渴望史蒂夫把他压在墙上。这些渴望在短时间内会只增不减。

因此巴基打算做一些在家时能够安抚他的事情——疯狂地做手工。他在来这儿之前就做好了所有需要的装饰品，但他想再为明天的平安夜增添一些新元素。他很高兴自己有充足的原材料。

等到吃完午餐（也是炖锅煮的，因为他不是机器人，他需要休息），巴基已经完成了六个松果槲寄生接吻球。它们由各种买来的材料和屋外搜集来的植物组成，他对成品效果相当满意——他尝试了金箔、银闪粉和人造雪花的不同点缀效果，最后决定来个大杂烩。

巴基打算将它们挂起来时犹豫了一下，他突然意识到，他不仅仅造出了可以发布在博客上的节日教程，还相当于为自己造了六个地雷。白痴！他在桌边徘徊，桌上的接吻球因他的犹豫渐渐干涸。也许他应该把它们摆在角落，彻底避免自己从下面路过……

“嘿，小麦芬，”山姆拖长语调唤他，暂时搁下手中的体育比赛游戏，晃进餐厅，“今晚有什么我能帮——”他看到接吻球，后半句话没有说下去。他抬头，意味深长地看了巴基一会儿，然后摇摇头，又走了出去。

“山姆—”巴基想要反驳山姆的批评，说出来却少了份气势，更像在嘀咕。山姆再次摇摇头，没有转头径直走回客厅。

巴基跟着他来到客厅，两人各怀心事，然而在看到托尼站在一摞放在椅子上的书上踮起脚尖检查天花板上的电视音箱时，山姆和巴基同时被吓了一跳。

“我可以帮你们修这个，”托尼盯着音箱后的线路说道，“很简单，就能提升整个房间的音质，我只需要把其中一个宝贝拆下来，再敲掉一些周围的墙壁……”

巴基和山姆飞速交换了一个焦虑的眼神。Airbnb可不允许他们这样做。

“噢，那不是——”

“事实上我们不想——”

他们同时开口，连语调都惊人的相似，是那种高度紧张却要假装自己很放松的语调。

托尼似乎没有注意到，“真的，举手之劳，我想我兜里——啊哈！”他从口袋里掏出一个东西，朝他们晃晃。那是一个迷你螺丝刀，毫无疑问，正常人都会揣一个螺丝刀在兜里。

“不！”他们异口同声地大喊，终于把在钢琴边聊天的佩珀和史蒂夫吸引过来。佩珀看了一眼满脸惊恐的山姆和巴基，又看了看充满激情的托尼，闭上了眼睛，仿佛在告诉自己莫生气。然后她扬起明媚的微笑睁开眼。

“嘿！我觉得应该去圣诞集市了，你们觉得呢？我想在晚餐之前稍微逛逛。”她说道，走近催促托尼从椅子上下来。后者不情不愿地看着音箱和手中的螺丝刀，仿佛不把什么拆掉就会手痒痒。但他还是听佩珀的话走下椅子，谢天谢地。

“是啊，是该去了—现在简直是是出发的最佳时刻，”山姆如释重负地说道，巴基用力点点头。

佩珀对他们了然地笑笑，“那我去拿外套，谁去叫一下娜塔莎？”

山姆走去敲娜塔莎的门，史蒂夫和巴基一同去门厅取大家的外套。经过餐厅时，巴基克制不在地瞥向那串闪烁的接吻球，不知道自己在期待些什么。

很快，一众六人沿着车道走向通往镇上的大路。路上的积雪已然清理干净，方便步行，农舍到镇中心仅半英里远，距离合适。于是当他们抵达镇中广场，被圣诞颂歌和五彩的灯光包围时，感到恰到好处的温暖和期待。

圣诞集市同样是山姆和巴基事先策划好的活动，他们想让客人们以为这是他们的传统。两人查阅了许多资料，这是当地一个深受喜爱的节日活动——差不多和他们明天要参加的平安夜慈善舞会一样受欢迎——所以在Instagram上一番学习后，很容易就能装作当地人。

“我这一周都在期待Gregario家的热红酒，”巴基看着摊位，说道。事实上他确实一直在期待，这部分没有撒谎。只不过在那种让人觉得他每年都能喝到的语气上花了些心思罢了。“还有人想去吗？”

“佩珀，看！手工蜡烛诶，他们看起来像在做《西部世界》里的机器人—好恶心！我们去看看，”托尼没有回答巴基问题，顾自说道。

说实话，托尼今天就像个八岁小孩，巴基理解他的兴奋。只是现在这份兴奋将巴基的计划打乱了。

“那我们先不喝酒啦，一会儿蜜饯摊碰头！”佩珀被托尼拉走，转头对巴基说道。而娜塔莎紧随其后。

“我想喝巧克力。”山姆只丢下这一句，就消失在人群中。巴基翻了个白眼。

“看来只剩你和我了？”史蒂夫的话将巴基的注意力拉回当下。

“看来…看来是这样，”巴基弱弱答道，他的语气很弱，他的体型很弱——在史蒂夫面前，他的一切都很弱！他心里想的大部队齐头并进的计划遭受重创！

巴基希望自己能够伸手握住史蒂夫的手——他的金发被五彩斑斓的圣诞彩灯染成玻璃糖纸，他的肩膀被短款大衣的剪裁修饰得更显宽阔。如果他们每年都能十指相扣漫步在集市中，看看圣诞饰品、太妃糖、小点心和陶艺，那该有多么美好啊——就像此刻身边走过的那些真正属于这个明信片小镇的情侣、家庭。

巴基叹了一口气，把手藏进外衣口袋，带着史蒂夫向热红酒出发。饮酒正在变为一个必须完成的任务，而非有趣的享受。

待手中捧上热腾腾的红酒，史蒂夫和巴基便沿着摊位闲逛。他们偶尔会在有意思的摊位前驻足——史蒂夫在其中一间买了一条柔软的红色针织围巾；巴基在另一家扮作圣诞老太太的摊位买了两箱苹果酒。

集市尽头就在前方，他们在一个卖水晶球的摊位前停下。水晶球在灯光下闪烁，小小世界中藏着各式城市、房屋和场景。

巴基拿起一个，“看，这个好像我们的乡间小屋，对吧？”他将水晶球转向史蒂夫，里面是一座门前挂着圣诞花环、周围一圈冷杉树的小屋子。

“确实！”史蒂夫兴奋道，“你应该买下它！”

巴基向他歪嘴一笑，还是把水晶球放下了。“不要，我觉得—山姆不会喜欢吧。摆着也是积灰，你知道的。”

事实上，巴基并不想要一个时刻提醒他这一周经历的东西——他就像活在这样的一个小罐子里。只是生活在幻想生活的小气泡中，一戳即破。等他回到布鲁克林，他宁愿不再回忆起这些。

说到布鲁克林，巴基又发现了一个装着布鲁克林大桥的水晶球，他拿起那个分散史蒂夫的注意力。

“你说过你是在纽约长大的对吧？”巴基问道，思绪飞向打杂工的服务生史蒂夫。

“没错！事实上，就在布鲁克林，你选得真准，”史蒂夫看向那颗水晶球，里面闪闪发亮的白雪落在大桥上。

“真的吗？”巴基有些惊讶，“我——也是。”

“不是吧！”史蒂夫说，“完全没听出你的口音，可能是因为住在这儿太久了吧。你知道，我已经太久没回去了。你会想念布鲁克林吗？”

巴基笑道，“嗯…我会说，那里永远是我的家。”

他再次因说谎而痛苦不堪，即使这一周开始之前他就做好准备，但这种痛苦还是比他预期地更难受。不过，布鲁克林真的永远是他的家。他甚至觉得即使以后搬走了，依然如此。

史蒂夫也笑了，“我能懂。我想我也是一样——尽管我已经离开近十年。我现在时常住酒店…就只是，有点奇怪的感觉。我猜我们心里还住着那个布鲁克林男孩，对吧？”

“是啊，这很难改变，”巴基笑着说道，“真不敢相信我爸妈为了密歇根离开了纽约——你能想象不住在—”巴基猛然止住话头，想尽办法往回圆，“呃，不住在开车能到纽约的地方吗？很显然，我现在住在这里，但是…但是我随时可以回去看看。”

巴基敢肯定他现在的脸因为说漏嘴而烧得通红，史蒂夫却愉快地看着他。

“有舍才有得。你离开了纽约，但换来了相当值得的美好生活。”史蒂夫说着移开目光，低头看着手中的布鲁克林水晶球，而后又看向仍在巴基手边的乡间小屋水晶球，“我也会毫不犹豫地这样选择。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基说，抬手握住史蒂夫的手肘。他完全不知道自己要说什么—很大概率是一些蠢话，“你—你是不是——”

托尼和佩珀突然出现在摊位尽头，喊他们去看由齿轮制成的金属雕塑，巴基说不清自己是欲言又止还是逃过一劫。

这就是当晚巴基与史蒂夫最后的独处时刻。

巴基说不清自己是失望还是如释重负。

TBC


	8. The Fire is So Delightful

这天晚上，辗转反侧许久后史蒂夫再一次溜出房间，但他绝没有期待着巴基同样失眠，甚至是在等他。绝对没有。

然而当他步入走廊，再一次瞥见客厅里摇曳的火光时，心脏还是难以自抑地跳到喉咙口。

昨晚和今天下午，史蒂夫两次都感觉巴基似乎有重要的事情要讲。史蒂夫的思绪转个不停，企图想出一些对他有利或是让他们的处境变易的猜测…但是巴基似乎一面很想开口，一面又有难言之隐，这使得史蒂夫更是如百爪挠心。

突然间，悬在喉咙口的心脏急速下坠，落入胃底——因为今晚坐在壁炉旁的不是巴基，而是山姆。

史蒂夫的羞愧与内疚在脑海中敲响警钟——他发现你喜欢他的老公，他正要让你滚远点，也许直接滚出他的房子！他百分百看穿你了，你是世界上最大的恶人，噢不，噢不，噢不……

山姆转身看到史蒂夫整个人僵住在门口，立刻咧开一个明朗的微笑，招呼他过去。

史蒂夫罢工的大脑花了一些时间才意识到这样的表情和邀请不像是危险的陷阱，山姆也不像是因为他像个犯花痴的小狗狗一样成天跟着自己的丈夫而要用暴力制裁他。

“来吧，哥们，”山姆说着递来一个杯子，“去倒杯酒。我不像巴基那样有耐心，就喝纯黑麦威士忌。但是你想喝的话可以自己调。”

“呃…谢了，”史蒂夫的声音仍有些紧张，为什么山姆对他这般友好？不过话说回来…山姆一直以来都没有多少恶意，也许他只是疲于应付罢了。“纯的就不错。”

史蒂夫往杯子里倒了几指——干邑，也许，他根本没有在意自己拿起的是哪个瓶子——而后在一个安全又不至于尴尬的位置落座。史蒂夫用眼角小心翼翼偷瞄山姆，看起来他之前真准备玩填字游戏，但现在随手扔在了沙发上。

“这几天感觉怎么样，哥们？玩得还开心吗？”山姆问道。史蒂夫有些犹豫，但山姆的语气似乎不带着他所预料的讽刺和攻击。只是单纯的友善发问。

“噢，当然。非常，非常愉快。你家很让人放松。”史蒂夫最终回道。

山姆的嘴角微微翘起，“是啊，这地儿真的很棒。还有所有这一切，”他挥着手指向房间里闪烁的圣诞灯光和常青植物，“巴基把看家本领都拿出来了。”

“是啊，他——”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，喝下一大口白兰地，“他很厉害。在这方面。”

“嗯哼，”山姆凝视着他。史蒂夫脸颊有些火热，“还是睡不着？”山姆问道。

这个问题让史蒂夫十分惊讶，“没什么…没什么大事，只是…”

“只是还在适应回来的日子？我猜是那张床太软了，是不是？”

这让史蒂夫第一次从尴尬的自省中脱身，认真看向山姆，“…没错。你怎么知道？”

山姆大笑，“空军役，三次，不过是很久之前的事了。我记得那是怎样的感觉——日思夜想迫不及待地回到真正的床和漂亮枕头上睡一觉，然而等到真正回来，却发现你的身体已经无福消受了。”

史蒂夫回以惊讶的大笑，“确实。我已经记不清上一次回家时，我花了多久才熬过这关。但也是上一次回家，我带着整支小队回来。这一次却只有我一个人，每回想到仍在服役的队友就惴惴不安。”他耸耸肩，又喝了一口酒，“谁知道呢？也许这次我能记得更清楚。”

“是啊，”山姆低头看着自己的酒杯，“不仅要适应归国的变化，还要独自一人面对巡回采访，那感觉一定有些怪异吧。”

史蒂夫尝试解读山姆的表情。也许巴基告诉他了——透露了他们昨晚夜话的内容，说到了他难以适应众星捧月的生活？史蒂夫并不会为此恼火，他也不会让巴基对丈夫保密。同时，山姆似乎也并没有在暗示什么。所以这一切不过是他在以己度人罢了。

“没错。我是说，有点怪异。”史蒂夫答道。

“你打算继续服役吗？就一直呆在部队那样？”

史蒂夫耸肩。两个月前，他会自信地给出肯定的回答。然而现在他不确定了，“我不知道。我以为我会，但是在勋章和所有这些……我重新考虑了。我不太确定那是不是我真正想要的，我渴望的更像是——”他猛然止住话头，不愿太过暴露自己。但之后又耸耸肩，继续说下去——除去那些难见天日的情愫，看起来山姆比他想得更理解他，“更像是你现在的生活吧，我猜。”他说完，目光飘向炉火。

山姆轻哼一声，“嗯…我明白的。我想我明白你的意思。”

史蒂夫却更希望山姆不明白他究竟是什么意思。但很显然，即使他已经看穿，也不打算小题大做。史蒂夫心想，这就是那些对彼此的关系充满信心的情侣对待某个不值一提的陌生人暗恋他们所表现出的态度。山姆完全没有因为他的来到而产生危机意识。

这样想来，史蒂夫的内疚稍有减轻，但同时也更觉得自己悲哀。

事实上，山姆为人正派，思维敏锐又和蔼友善，还是个退伍军人，这些都助长了这种感觉。史蒂夫走出房门时期待的是一场幽会，但现在却被现实打击得无处遁形。明天就是平安夜，待到圣诞节的下午，交换礼物、喝完香槟之后他就会离开这里。而山姆将能够回归原来的——史蒂夫羡慕嫉妒的——生活。

不幸的是，由于山姆为人友善又正派，史蒂夫甚至不能嫉妒他。

“不管怎么说，”史蒂夫沉浸在脑中与自己的对话，片刻后山姆开口道，“我很高兴自己退伍了。我想就算……没有过上现在这种生活，我也会庆幸能够退伍。如果我呆在军队唯一的理由是因为习惯那种确定性，那么这样重大的改变还是值得的。你一直服役，你能把握生活的模样，并且可以看见未来几十年生活的模样，除非你特别喜欢，否则这种确定性并不是留下你的好理由。”

山姆停顿了一下，史蒂夫看到他的脸上闪过一丝令人费解的表情，不知为何，几乎像是……歉意。

“你应该…允许自己有所追求，”山姆说道。

史蒂夫思索了片刻。这个提议出人意料的明智，并且出自他从未预料到的人之口。他一直在思考，如果不像从前的计划那样在军队呆上三十多年，他会做些什么。如果他在服役期满后不再归队，而是尝试一些全新的事业，他的生活会是什么样子。

他张口正要回答，或是询问山姆对他的事业有何建议，这时走廊尽头传来的声音让两人都愣住了。

是托尼。

从他和佩珀的房间走出，隐约还哼着歌。

史蒂夫和山姆对视了一下，迅速对是否与托尼碰面达成共识。

“躲起来？”史蒂夫低语。

“躲起来！”山姆点头赞成，轻声从沙发上站起，示意史蒂夫跟上。两人举着酒杯，蹑手蹑脚地快步离开。

山姆随手打开一扇门，迅速闪入又关上，没有发出一丝声音。

史蒂夫环顾四周，他们似乎在一个储藏室中，周围满是棋盘游戏和备用毛巾，没有别的出路。山姆轻声哀嚎了一下。

“呃…为什么来这里？”史蒂夫低声问，尽量不要笑出声。

“我…以为是另一间，”山姆挤出一句，史蒂夫笑得更欢了。

“这是你的房子！现在我们被困住了。”

“刚才情况紧急，压力太大嘛，”山姆嘶嘶道。史蒂夫的眼睛已经适应了光线，他看到山姆慌乱中喝了一大口威士忌，“不过你才是战略天才吧？”山姆继续，“他们在《今日秀》上这样叫你的，对吧？”

他们听到托尼在客厅晃来晃去，随意地拣起东西又放下。史蒂夫希望他没有在修山姆和巴基的音响——今天早些时候，他们两人的表现可称不上开心。

史蒂夫喝完最后一口干邑，“好了，他正在走向厨房。我们一听到门开的声音，就赶紧出去，好吗？”

山姆点头，喝完了自己的酒后取过史蒂夫的酒杯，将两个杯子都放在身旁一个摆满特百惠盒子的架子上。

“我们明早来拿它们，”他向史蒂夫解释，“我准备好了。”

“他快到了—大概刚刚—好了，走走走！”史蒂夫气声道，山姆溜出储藏室，史蒂夫紧随其后。

山姆快步走向通往他和巴基的主卧的走廊，顺便咧着笑转身对史蒂夫行了个快速却标准的军礼。史蒂夫忍俊不禁，而后匆匆踮着脚尖回到自己的卧室。

TBC


	9. Mistletoe And Holly

平安夜的早晨，晴朗明媚的晨光照耀小农舍。

人生中第一次，巴基从床上跃起，脚一着地便感到神清气爽，而非似往常那样在一个半小时后喝完两杯咖啡才慢慢清醒。

因为无论这个星期经历了什么，今天都将是他的闪耀时刻——自他和山姆达成共识后，他一直期待着这一天。这一整天，他都要享受其中。

当他通知大家，今日晚餐之前的所有活动他都将缺席时，没有人敢说一句不。甚至山姆还大度地表示他会在巴基工作时照顾好大家。

过去的几天里，餐桌布置的工作一直由史蒂夫完成，以便巴基集中精力做饭，如此的配合其实带着些趣味和甜蜜。但是今天他计划自己完成所有事情，确保一切完美无瑕。

他还坚持霸占了电视，连续24小时循环播放《圣诞故事》——撇开那些他们假装拥有的节日传统，这才是他真正每年保留的节目。

巴基花了上午的时间完成装饰和布置，将原已温馨时髦的餐厅再提升了一个档次。他甚至把接吻球挂了起来，管它呢——它们小巧玲珑又闪闪发光，在照片里一定非常可爱。如果不愿意，没有人必须在它们底下接吻。槲寄生又不是什么必须遵守的契约。

餐桌上，他拿出了自己的珍藏——一套古董圣诞瓷器，乳白色的瓷盘边缘镶缀着绿色花边、红色冬青蔓和一圈小金叶子。堪称精美绝伦。两年前，巴基在一家二手店遇到了这套餐具，这几乎是他做过的最不切实际的事，但他还是控制不住自己买下了它——12人份的豪华餐具——他期待着有一天能有它的用武之地。他当时猜测，也许会是和自己的家人？他从未真正构想过用它的一天，不过此时不用更待何时？

亚麻色的餐巾躺在他手工制作的餐巾环中（金色银色的丝线缠绕常青叶蔓，这是他本月早些时候发布在Thatchery & Sprig上的一个教程）。他还将先前常青树和桦树的餐桌中央摆饰换成了各种五颜六色、稍显夸张的圣诞装饰球。

尽管巴基非常喜欢史蒂夫，也爱死了他陪伴左右的感觉，但是今天他婉拒了他帮忙的请求。山姆说得对——这是巴基期盼已久的机会，他想要一切做到最好。

待到餐厅井井有条，他就退回了厨房。

他打开他的复古圣诞歌单（因为他私以为1965年之后就没有任何值得一听的圣诞歌曲诞生了），一边跟着Judy Garland、the Andrews Sisters、Francis Sinatra和Bing Crosby的歌声低声哼唱，一边有条不紊地工作。

这样的节奏很好，更像他在家时的状态，慢悠悠地烹饪美食。尽管仍有个倒计时在等着他，但是有一整天的准备感觉便富余多了。他最爱的事情毋需匆忙，他可以有条有理地将待烤的蔬菜逐一切块，也可以慢慢地等待红酒熬制成酱。

食物浓香四溢，音乐美妙动听，他让自己沉浸入这熟悉的烹饪感觉之中——令他倍加欣喜的是，不仅会有人同他一起享用这些食物，他还得以在一个较狭窄的公寓厨房奢侈宽敞一万倍的厨房工作。

晚餐过后，他们会穿上盛装前往老市政厅参加平安夜慈善晚会，明天则是礼物时间和圣诞早午餐，所有这些都会趣味十足。但是这顿晚餐是巴基最后的狂欢——他想要尽情释放。

于是当六点整，看着农舍的餐桌上摆满了五味俱全的珍馐美馔时，他顾自笑得明媚，胸膛溢满极大的满足感。

（这份集口味、菜色和圣诞传统于一体的菜单是：一人份的惠灵顿牛排搭配蔓越莓和焦糖洋葱，帕尔马干酪小土豆，香烤彩虹胡萝卜和芦笋，白葡萄酒，蘑菇酱汁，似宝石闪耀的石榴柑橘沙拉，以及他自制的迷迭香配百里香面包卷。）

巴基第一时间喊来娜塔莎拍摄，免除了被大家围观的压力。他真心地想要将美食淋漓尽致地展现，值得感激的是娜塔莎也正有此意。

“好了，”拍摄完毕，娜塔莎翻看完相机上的照片，扬起安抚人心的微笑抬头看向巴基说道，“非常完美。我去叫大家进来？”

巴基如释重负，点点头。娜塔莎将相机摆在桌子上，闪进了客厅。

巴基先是坐在自己的座位上等待，而后又立刻紧张地站起。

史蒂夫第一个进入餐厅（速度之快令巴基怀疑他一直徘徊在门口等待准入，真是令人痛苦的迷人）。史蒂夫的眼睛惊喜地睁大，毫不吝啬赞美的惊叹。

托尼和佩珀随后步入，他们的赞美同样热情洋溢——佩珀的更讨人喜欢，因为她点评了许多细节，而巴基清楚她拥有敏锐又时髦的眼光和品味，所以意义格外重大。

之后是山姆，他走到餐厅一角的餐具柜旁，默默向巴基竖了一个大拇指，等待着其他三人入座，以便巴基享受属于他的闪耀时刻。

巴基没有注意到，山姆无意间站在了两颗接吻球之下，这个位置十分精妙，巴基事先确保过自己不会经过那里。这时，娜塔莎进入了房间。

然而非常不幸，托尼注意到了——

“嘿，嘿，嘿！”托尼朝着山姆挥舞双手，“槲寄生！你们在槲寄生之下，亲吻娜特！”

山姆难以置信地看向那两颗闪烁的小球，仿佛是它背叛了他的整个家庭。娜塔莎看向山姆，一脸坏笑。

托尼伸向她的相机，娜塔莎甚至没有看他一眼就说道，“小心被剁手，史塔克。”

托尼撅起嘴，讪讪地收回手。巴基其实有点想支持他，因为他很想记录下娜塔莎向前倾身，在山姆的嘴唇上印下轻轻一吻时他的表情。这个吻转瞬即逝，理应是那种友好的轻吻，但事实就是……不太友好。也许是因为娜塔莎脸上那种了然的坏笑。巴基不得不假装咳嗽来掩饰自己的大笑。

“圣诞快乐，威尔逊，”娜塔莎说完，向桌子走去。

山姆原地愣了一会，清了清嗓子，“圣诞—呃—快乐。”

巴基抬起眉毛调笑地看向山姆，山姆慌忙一拍他，遮住其他人的目光。

晚餐的一切如同巴基所愿——没有出任何差错。他看着围绕餐桌的众人热热闹闹、大家因托尼的某个笑话而眉开眼笑，惊讶地察觉到自己的多愁善感。他本以为这就是一出作秀，一场表演，但其实并不尽然。他身旁的人们不是家人，有些甚至算不上朋友，但他依然感到十分…温暖。

晚餐过后是姜饼和肉桂芝士蛋糕以及最后的红酒夜话，巴基也越来越兴奋。其他人意犹未尽的模样也让他不禁期许每个人都是真诚地乐在其中，而非仅仅为了各自的职业转变而逗留。

最后，他们决定动身进城，巴基挥挥手让大家离开餐桌——等到狂欢之后再收拾吧。

“说不定圣诞老人会派小精灵来替我们打扫呢，”他将餐巾扔到桌上，玩笑道。

-

城中的平安夜慈善晚会广受康涅狄格洲人们的欢迎。巴基和山姆向佩珀和托尼提议之后，佩珀欣然答应，因为她得到消息——一些在慈善捐助甚至政界相当重量级的人物也将出席。她如此评价：有利于人际交往。

而巴基兴奋不已的原因——这是他这辈子第三次有理由穿上晚礼服。

“所以…娜塔莎，”山姆走进卧室关上门，巴基故意说道。

“老兄，别说了，”山姆闭上眼睛痛苦道，“你不是那个因为雪橇事件而在零下两度的天气洗冷水澡的人，就让我安安静静地背负十字架赎罪吧。”

巴基大笑，但是又一次，他发现自己不过是龟笑鳖无尾罢了。

山姆迅速换上礼服，一边刷牙一边系鞋带，而后以最快的速度逃离房间。

尽管巴基否认过山姆的指控，但事实是，他确实喜欢在发型上多花些时间，今晚更是如此。

卧室的窗外，巴基瞧见白天还清澈碧蓝的天空蓄满了雪花，像一条柔软的灰色毯子。厚厚的云层遮住星星，但月光还是透了出来，洒在一片白茫茫中，使得今夜比平时更加明亮。

巴基微笑起来。平安夜的新雪像是他会在Thatchery&Sprig上编造的东西。宇宙似是听到了他的心之所想，并且尽力为他如愿，整个梦境变得更加完整了。

打扮妥当后，他走出卧室，整个屋子悄然无声。他想托尼一定还没出现，不然哪会有这般沉默。

穿越走廊，他隐约听到客厅中传来的舒缓的圣诞音乐并非出自他的歌单。

巴基在走廊尽头停下，他意识到那柔和的钢琴声根本不是来自扬声器，而是来自窗下角落的那架三角钢琴——史蒂夫的手指在琴键上移动跳跃。

巴基不得不停下脚步喘口气。

史蒂夫再一次穿上了他的军礼服——笔挺修身的黑色外套一丝不苟地扣到脖子，裤腿侧的条纹顺着长腿向下延伸，一只脚踩着钢琴踏板。他的头发梳得整齐光滑，被身旁圣诞树的灯光映衬出光晕。他身后的窗户里，巴基看见雪花开始飘落。

史蒂夫的嘴唇轻启，他开始跟着指尖的旋律哼唱。声音渐渐成型，巴基听到了轻声却悦耳的男中音。

“Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents round the tree…”史蒂夫唱道，巴基屏住呼吸，不愿错过任何一分一秒。

他突然意识到，整个晚上他都在惊叹，这个圣诞节实现了他虚构生活中最难以实现的幻想。

但是此刻？史蒂夫坐在琴前的景象？

这比他所能够虚构的生活更美好、更动人。这幅画面太过真实又太过完美，他根本无从想象。

史蒂夫抬起头，视线对上巴基的眼睛时，指尖停顿了一拍，但他还是继续演奏——目光始终落在巴基的眼眸，专注的脸上带着巴基不敢妄想的深情，他缓缓吟唱完最后的歌词。

“Yes I’ll be home for Christmas—if only in my dreams.”声音在最末的词语流转，一曲终了，钢琴的最后几个音符隐入周围的寂静之中。

巴基颤抖着深吸一口气。

他今天表现得特别好，听取了山姆的建议，全身心投入到工作之中，投入到这个奋斗了近三年的梦想之中，投入到实实在在的现实之中。

但是问题上——史蒂夫也是真实存在的。他完美得仿佛一个故意来折磨巴基的幻影，但他却是一个有血有肉的人。他抬头望向巴基，仿佛看着他的梦中情人。

巴基没有走上前。所有的语言和常识系统都罢工了。他只是傻傻地站在走廊尽头，心脏砰砰直跳。

史蒂夫没有移开目光。片刻后，他起身离开座位，健壮的体魄和宽阔的胸膛在军礼服下更显突出，胸前的勋章和绶带熠熠生辉。

巴基干咽了一下——脑中的天使说他应该躲回房间再也不出来，因为他绝对会做一些愚蠢的事情；恶魔却说他应该在这里等着，等着史蒂夫穿过房间……

托尼再一次拯救了他。另一条走廊尽头的门砰地一声打开，史蒂夫的眼睛终于错开了巴基的，似是从一道无形的魔咒中解脱。巴基呼出一口气，慌乱地抓着头发，全然忘记自己花费了多少时间打理。

噢，该死。他无助地心想。

佩珀跟着托尼走进客厅，她穿了一条祖母绿的长裙，纯白色的外套垂在臂弯，发丝盘起露出优雅的脖颈。

“准备出发了吗？”佩珀笑着问道。

巴基强撑起一个微笑，祈祷自己的语调还算正常。

“准备好了！你看起来真美丽，佩珀。”

“哼哼哼，”托尼将外套披上肩膀，奚落道，“当我不存在吗？”

巴基笑道，“你也很美丽，托尼。”他确实体面出众，不过话说回来，又有谁能指摘托尼.史塔克对高档衣服的不屑呢。

“史蒂夫，”佩珀走上前亲吻了史蒂夫的脸颊，“你可能才是人群中最耀眼的，这身行头太衬你了。”

“谢谢你，女士，”史蒂夫说道，巴基不确定他声音中的那点微弱是不是自己的臆想。

佩珀大笑，宛若极富感染力的银铃，“噢，史蒂夫，”她拍了拍他的手臂，“穿上军礼服让你变回了最初的样子——我以为我们已经过了称呼‘女士’的阶段了。”

史蒂夫低下头，两颊绯红，“抱歉。”

“好吧，看在你那么有风度的份上，饶你最后一次。”

史蒂夫接过她的外套，为她穿上，用实际行动证明了她的称赞。

山姆和娜塔莎很快也加入了他们ーー山姆从某处躲避巴基的嘲笑归来（但他不知道巴基的报应来得如此之快），娜塔莎则从她的客房出来。

娜塔莎的装扮不似佩珀那样夺人眼球，但是简约的天鹅绒黑色连衣裙和偏分的长发仍然十分美丽。山姆竭力不看向她。

“不带相机? ” 巴基注意到她的两手空空，只带了一只小巧的的手提包。

娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“今天会有官方媒体的拍摄ーー反正也拍不出什么有趣的照片了。”

“你说得对ーー没人对我同慈善家闲聊的无聊照片感兴趣了，”佩珀亲切道，“你已经工作了一个星期，这回就和我们一起享受吧。”

“好啦好啦，”托尼双手合十，说道，“我们出发去圣诞舞会吧！嘿，佩佩，想不想打个赌，猜猜今晚谁会在自助餐桌上跳舞？”

“托尼，你可千万要矜持一点…... ”

托尼把一手放在胸前，假怒道：“你觉得会是我？？我受伤了！”

佩珀做了个无辜的表情，托尼怒气冲冲地转身去开门。

“同志们，又下雪了，我们出发吧！”他回头招呼大家。

大家都挤进了山姆的车里，只有这辆车可以装下他们所有人，巴基在暗处偷偷盯着史蒂夫看，心知不能被其他人发现。

但是他就是无法控制自己的眼睛每隔一会儿瞟向后座耀眼的金发——并且在时不时对上那双同样在看自己的湛蓝眼眸时，竟生出一丝意料之中。

TBC


	10. In a One Horse Open Sleigh

到达市政厅后，史蒂夫便无暇思考自己在做什么、想做什么，这个被红色和金色围绕的地方可谓人满为患。

而作为全场最易辨认的三个人之一，史蒂夫的名字赫然立于嘉宾名单的首位，他一入场就被一群着正装的人们团团围住。

他甚至没有看见巴基、山姆和娜塔莎溜去了哪个角落，困在人群焦点的他万分嫉妒他们的“籍籍无名”。即使看不见巴基，他依然能感受到今晚他与巴基隔着钢琴相互拉扯的暗流涌动。史蒂夫无暇分析，但他知道无论这代表着什么，都让他既兴奋又不安——就像清楚自己即将卷入一场交火，却不确定第一声枪响何时降临。

史蒂夫机械地周旋于人群，各色姓名过耳就忘。托尼和佩珀不知何时已经散去别处社交，他必须完全独立地应付那些或礼貌或无礼的搭讪。

他至少三次被问及是否考虑竞选公职，以及数不清几次是否愿意出席慈善活动。他尽全力含糊其辞，但在交谈技巧方面，他实在有些力不从心。

最后，一位身着红色夹克、面带牙膏广告式笑容的女士——好像是当地的新闻主播——邀请他跳舞，史蒂夫接受了。他想着至少这样就不需要再说话了。

然而在舞池中交换了几轮热情的舞伴，几次考验他勉强过关的舞蹈水平之后，他开始重新考虑这个提议。新的一支歌开始，红衣女士再次发出邀请，史蒂夫则开始留意逃跑路线。

一曲终了，史蒂夫赶在她开口前微笑道，“我想要去喝杯水——这身衣服可真热。”说着从她的红色指甲下抽出手臂。

“当然，”她满足地轻声道，“但是华尔兹时我会再来寻你——你是个可爱的舞伴，上尉。”

这显然是说谎了——他是个一般般的舞伴。但史蒂夫高度怀疑前一句是真的。

“先走一步，女士，”史蒂夫绅士地偏头示意，匆匆离开了舞池。

他逃向吧台，在那儿找到巴基、山姆和娜塔莎时如释重负。史蒂夫真的很嫉妒，他们三人整晚都悠闲轻松，小酌着香槟，听山姆说笑话，没有无关紧要的人搭讪。

史蒂夫急匆匆地走向他们，满脸恳求地握住娜塔莎的手肘。

“娜塔莎，请你和我跳一支舞，我有一个…没法摆脱的仰慕者，若是被她发现躲在这里，我一定会被拖出去的，但是你美丽又吓人，请帮帮我…”

娜塔莎在听到“美丽又吓人”的评价时欣然地挑起眉毛，却还是摇摇头。

“我不跳舞，”她的语调不带起伏，“抱歉。”

史蒂夫无助地环顾四周，山姆耸耸肩，“我也是。”

山姆若有所思地停顿了片刻，随后再次耸耸肩，嘴角上扬，“继续寻找目标吧，”他说着看了一眼史蒂夫，转瞬即逝的表情令史蒂夫无法解读。

然后，山姆和娜塔莎出奇同步地闪身离开吧台——史蒂夫几乎要怀疑这是他们的计划——徒留他一人看着巴基。

“我—”巴基开口。

“跳舞吗？”史蒂夫同时发问。

两人都有些惊讶，巴基说道，“好啊。”

史蒂夫向巴基伸出手，一只温暖的手落入他的手心。

两人在歌曲的最后几个音符踏入舞池，接着，理所当然的，下一首是一支慢曲。

没关系，史蒂夫心想。慢曲跳起来…更容易，不需特定的人领舞。

巴基向他迈近一步，手搭上他的肩，由着史蒂夫环住自己的腰。他们胸口相对，随着音乐缓缓起舞。

那一瞬间，仿佛周围的一切都消失不见。史蒂夫的心口再次涌起当时越过钢琴望向巴基时溢满胸膛的冲动。他的脸颊贴着巴基的太阳穴，巴基柔软的发丝扫过他的脸。史蒂夫轻轻呼出一口气，怀中的巴基像是电流过身般微微一颤。

巴基退开一些身子，史蒂夫如晴天霹雳地清醒过来——他越界了。

“巴基，对不起—”史蒂夫后退一步，低声说道，他很清楚若是不道明那些不可出口的情愫，自己甚至没有道歉的理由，但是……

巴基打断了他，紧紧握住他的手，目光专注而坚定。

“不要道歉。”他说道，史蒂夫收住话头，嘴唇茫然地微张着，“听着，我需要—我必须告诉你一些事情，”巴基扫了一眼满是人的舞池，愤愤道，“妈的，不是这里。跟我来。”

史蒂夫并无异议，一路被巴基拖着离开房间，心中满是惊讶。

事实上，他的脑海中只剩下一件事——巴基一直牵着他的手，交握的双手如有火花迸溅，将他的全身点燃。

巴基只在衣帽间取回外套时短暂地松开他的手，但是一旦穿戴完毕，又伸手握住他。史蒂夫一直盯着巴基，即使是推门出去的瞬间也没有移开目光，所以他完全不清楚他们要去哪里，或是否有人看见他们。

到了室外，巴基便挽住史蒂夫的臂弯，呼出一团团热气。雪下得并不大，只有些许小小的雪花飘落。

他们穿过一排汽车和代客泊车的小篷，沿着街道一排低矮的围栏漫步到一个似乎是公园的地方。

巴基仍然什么也没有说。尽管摸不着头脑，但史蒂夫还是放任自己满足地享受这一时刻，享受巴基挽着他所带来的温暖，享受两人散步时肩膀的紧紧相依。

最后，巴基停下脚步转向史蒂夫。他的眉毛皱起，史蒂夫读出了他是在纠结如何开口。

而后这个表情化作一个苦笑，“老天，我不知道从何说起，”他焦虑地搓着双臂，“而且真他妈的冷啊—”他环顾四周，在看向对街时笑了起来，“啊哈！跟我来。”史蒂夫乖乖跟上他。

那是一辆复古的马拉雪橇，古朴典雅的小镇为游客专门准备的那种雪橇。车夫或许计划着派对结束后载上宾客来一趟夜景之旅，然而此刻，车夫不在，马儿无所事事地踢腿玩着。

“上车，”巴基指着雪橇说。

“噢—但是——车夫—”

巴基耸耸肩，“如果他回来的时候我们还在，我们就说想要乘车，他不会有意见的。看，上面有小毯子！快上去。”

史蒂夫跳上车，巴基紧随其后，拿起座位上厚厚的毛毯盖住两人的双腿——史蒂夫必须承认这样惬意又温暖。

史蒂夫转向巴基，发现巴基有些害羞地看着别处，轻轻咬着嘴唇。

“巴基？你说…告诉我吧，”史蒂夫开口。告诉我吧，那样我们就能彻底结束，他心想。再难受也不过此刻了。

“我知道…”巴基犹豫地开口，依然低头看着膝盖上的双手，“问题是，我突然想到，我要说的话也许会让你……觉得我是个十足的混蛋。我确实是。我就是混蛋才会…事实上…山姆和我，我们不是—你想的那种——”

“那是哪种？”史蒂夫紧张地呼吸，几乎说不出话。

巴基抬头望向他，灰蓝色的眼睛在月光下略显深沉，六角雪花飘在他的发丝。“我们是…工作所迫。我们的婚姻，实际上…并没有真正结婚。我们是朋友，但是没有结婚……”

史蒂夫甚至等不到他说完。

“噢，感谢上帝，”他声音嘶哑，手掌捧住巴基的脸颊，擒住了那片梦寐以求的嘴唇。

史蒂夫并没有发挥出最好的吻技。这个吻有些太过急切，两人花费了一些时间才找到节奏——但这个吻绝对堪称完美。雪夜中的两人嘴唇冰凉，相贴之后很快温暖火热。巴基微张开嘴唇，火热更上一层。

史蒂夫不及思考，只是一心沉浸在这从不敢肖想的幸福之中，他的双手仿佛有了自己的思想。他拉着巴基的外套靠近，巴基跨上他的大腿，冰凉的手指插进他的头发，两人的胸膛相贴，嘴唇没有分开一刻。

巴基舔吻着史蒂夫的喉结，沿着下颌曲线一路吻到耳垂，喷在史蒂夫皮肤上的呼吸如燃烧般火热。等他的嘴唇再次对上史蒂夫的，两片小巧的舌头相遇，史蒂夫难抑地呻.吟一声。

“史蒂夫—”巴基稍微后退一些，“你得知道，真实的我是……一团糟，”他气喘不止，而且他的嘴唇离开史蒂夫的时间实在不够他说完一段完整的话，于是热吻与话语都变得断断续续，“有时候…我会…用微波炉煮隔夜的咖啡…而不是煮新的…而且我一个月才洗一次衣服…我已经很久…没有约会了…而且我睡觉的时候特别粘人……我的博客，老天…我就是个冒牌货—”

如果巴基说这些是为了劝退史蒂夫，那么事与愿违。史蒂夫还没有完全明白这场假结婚，但是巴基所说的这些却让他整个人更加真实。它们让他变成了与史蒂夫在雪橇上亲热的人，也非网络上遥远的幻想。因此，所有这些都弥足珍贵。

史蒂夫只是抵着巴基的嘴唇微笑，大手顺着背部下滑，落在他的臀部将他拉近贴住自己。

一声细小的轻哼溢出巴基的喉咙，他的额头贴住史蒂夫的肩膀，“噢，操……”

史蒂夫从语调中辨认出这是一声惊叹而非实际的邀请，但他就是忍不住上抬胯部回应，“老天，求之不得。”

巴基喘着气笑道，“当然，当然可以，但是我们先别管这个……操。”

巴基越过史蒂夫的肩膀向后望，史蒂夫感受到掌下的身体突然绷紧。“那是什么——”

自巴基说出“我没有结婚”的那一秒后消失的周遭世界突然又回归现实，史蒂夫终于注意到了不同寻常的事情。

其一，他们所乘的雪橇不再待在原地，而是沿着街道飞驰。

其二，他们身后的雪被闪烁的灯光染成红蓝相间。

身后传来警车响亮的警笛声，巴基从史蒂夫的膝盖上爬下，坐回旁边的座位。

他们对视了片刻，又看向那批背叛他们的马儿，它正在一条陌生又荒凉的街道上飞奔。

“我猜我们刚偷了这个雪橇。”巴基愣愣道。

史蒂夫终于忍不住发出爆笑。

TBC


	11. Every Couple Tries to Stop

巴基心想，原来和著名的战争英雄在一起真的有特权可言。

首当其冲的例子就是，在那辆意外“偷窃”的雪橇上被警察拦下后，他们并没有被当场逮捕，也没有被扔进满是醉汉的拘留所。老天眷顾巴基，史蒂夫的军礼服、真诚的羞怯以及笨拙的道歉为他们赢来了迷茫警官的办公桌旁的两张硬板凳。

然而他们被罚款了。这当然比被逮捕或被起诉要好很多——但是总有特殊情况，比如，他们身上没有钱包及任何随身物品，所以两人只好乖乖坐在这里……等待托尼.史塔克来保释他们。

托尼并非他们的第一选择——巴基在此之前给山姆打了三个电话，无一接听。

所以就是这样了。

在过去几天中，托尼一直像个吃糖上头的小屁孩，但是当他走进警局，满脸的“爸爸对你们很失望”。交完罚款，他摘下茶色墨镜，双臂交叉严肃地看着他们。

“我—”巴基开口。

“我们只是—”史蒂夫同时道。

托尼抬起一只手，“这样吧，我们都留到回家再说。”

史蒂夫和巴基紧张地交换了一个眼神，但最终还是乖乖跟着托尼上了他的车。毕竟，他刚为他们的“犯罪”交完罚款。

车里一片寂静，巴基猜测托尼非常享受自己此刻的角色——他让他们两人都坐在后排，一路上时不时地对着后视镜摇头。幸好这个镇子不大，他们很快就回到农舍，巴基和史蒂夫有些慌乱地钻出车子，托尼一脸严肃地跟在后面。

巴基不太确定托尼知晓了多少。他早有心理准备，当他决定告诉史蒂夫真相——在被那些热吻搞得意乱情迷之前极其短暂的思考——他需要为真相大白的后果做好准备。

他的心里有一丝不好受，是为了山姆——尽管在跳舞之前，山姆一副想将他推下火坑的姿态。

巴基冒险瞥了一眼史蒂夫，正好对上他的目光，他的嘴角上翘，小小的微笑令巴基的脊柱发颤。你猜怎么着？值了。

“男孩们，坐下，”托尼指着身后的沙发说道。

巴基皱起眉头，他看见山姆和娜塔莎已经在了，两人都安静异常。佩珀也在，面无表情地捧着一杯纯烈酒。

史蒂夫和巴基刻意隔开一段距离坐下。

“好了，”托尼抱着双臂，盯着沙发上的人，“谁愿意和我说说，我的战争英雄是如何破坏我妻子心爱的博主的家庭的？”

“他没有—！”巴基跳起来为史蒂夫辩护。

“其实不——”史蒂夫脸涨得通红，说道。

“好吧好吧，”托尼抬起一只手安抚他们，“那些好心的警察似乎对破坏了你们的浪漫雪橇约会深感愧疚，但或许是他们搞错了状况。所以我猜测，”他指了指山姆和娜塔莎，“真正破坏了婚姻的是这两个人，在警察电话来的15分钟前，我在衣帽间发现他们在亲热。”

巴基转向山姆，嘴巴大张。娜塔莎只是毫无悔意地笑了笑。山姆耸肩。

“嘿，老兄，我看见你和他一起离开，就想着这事儿迟早完蛋，不如抓住机会放纵一把。”

“所以你们两个……不是真的结婚？”佩珀虚弱地开口问道。

“我们…”巴基看着山姆，“不是。我们不是。”

“所以你……根本没有结婚？”她继续问他。

巴基咬住嘴唇低下头。不管怎么说，向佩珀承认这件事尤其难以启齿。

“没有，女士。那个博客—那些烹饪、DIY—都是真的，只除了某些背景故事有些虚构……”

佩珀深深叹了一口气，灌下一大口酒。

“但是你确实为了和这位勇敢上尉（Captains Courageous）亲热而偷了一辆雪橇，对吧？”托尼指着史蒂夫问道。

“我们…我们不是故意偷的。我们有点儿…分心。”史蒂夫嘀咕道。

“啊哈！”托尼笑着打了个响指，“我就知道警察叔叔不会错。”

“你们打算怎么处理？”巴基问道。

“处理？”托尼反问，看起来十分困惑，“什么意思？”

“那些……宣传和介绍？”

“噢，还有什么我需要做的吗？”托尼挑起眉毛，看向佩珀，后者茫然的表情同巴基现在的心境如出一辙。“我是说，我们所有的照片都就绪了不是吗？佩佩和我也完成了采访的部分。你不会记仇吧，波兹小姐？”

“我——”佩珀支吾着开口，一手扶住额头，“我简直不能——”

托尼转向巴基和山姆，“说实话，当威尔逊从前门走出，声称自己是你的丈夫时，我就有强烈的预感此事有鬼。”山姆在巴基身边发出窒息的声音，“但是来这儿过节就能不用去佩珀妈妈那里，所以我能怎么办呢——嘿！”

佩珀狠狠拍了一下托尼的手臂，“托尼！你三年来第一次接受采访居然是因为不想去爱荷华州过圣诞？”

“……这能怪我吗？”

佩珀呻吟一声。她看向娜塔莎，“男人全都是骗子。”

娜塔莎的笑容更宽，“没错。但有时候也挺有趣的。”

巴基有点好奇娜塔莎花了多长时间察觉的，然后他突然记起第一天下午她走进厨房时，那如同柴郡猫般了然的表情。哈，还真没花多久。

“不过你是怎么—怎么证实这一切的？”史蒂夫疑惑地问托尼。

托尼耸耸肩，“我一天只睡五个小时。必须自己给自己找点乐子——只要足够努力，黑进政府的数据库查看一个人的所有信息也不算什么难事。”

“你怎么——你从未提起过一个字，托尼！”佩珀说。

“我觉得这样很好玩？”

“好吧。”佩珀恼火道，由托尼转向巴基，满脸任命的表情，“你的品味确实出众，而且你们大费周章地演这一出戏，我甚至从未起疑心——所以，就是这样。合约仍然有效。”

巴基吃惊地看着她，嘴巴再次大开，他能从余光中瞥到山姆也是同样的表情。

“我…万分感谢…但是我没有…我是说，我住在布鲁克林的一间小公寓，不…不是这儿……”

佩珀摇着头，充满遗憾地环视这件漂亮闪耀的客厅。

“噢—别为这个担心，”托尼掏出手机翻阅，说道，“两天前，我发现这是一套租赁民宿，我就全款买下它了。”

“你什么？？”佩珀哽住了。

托尼低头看着她，“我们玩的很开心不是吗？我想着，或许你会想回来住住，或者你和巴基想来拍拍照——就这样？”

佩珀再次摇头，“我需要好好想想这事儿。我得拿上，”她站起来，走到酒推车旁拾起底层的一瓶酒，“这个。晚安各位。”

说着，她消失进走廊。

“哼哼，”托尼说，“我也要一个这样戏剧化的退场。首先，我要把这几个音箱拿下来，因为现在它们是我的了，我说了算。”

他爬上两个音箱底下的扶手椅，熟练地拆下一个，用手臂夹住，又去拆另一个。最后，他用迷你螺丝刀草草敬了一个礼，抱着两个音箱愉快地跟上佩珀。“各位晚安。今晚可别再犯事了哦。”

剩下四人面面相觑。

随后娜塔莎戏剧化地伸了个懒腰，优雅的动作仿佛一只猫。尤其她还穿着那件黑色天鹅绒连衣裙，这种类比更为明显。她走到门边，回过头扬起一侧完美的眉毛。

“来吗，威尔逊？”

“来来来，”山姆跳下沙发，头也不回地离开了。

娜塔莎卧室的门果断地关上，徒留史蒂夫和巴基在这寂静的客厅。

两人隔着空空的沙发对视，巴基慢慢绽开一个巧笑。

“发展和我想的…不太一样呢。”

“你住在布鲁克林？”史蒂夫问道。

巴基有些不好意思地搓了搓后颈，“呃…对。我住在布鲁克林。”

史蒂夫翘起嘴角，“好吧，”他轻笑道，“那么你和山姆真的不是…？”

巴基摇摇头。

“那么山姆是谁？”

“他是我的经纪人，他…在这份合约之前也毫不知情。所以我必须告诉他真相，但他说，这是千载难逢的机会，万万不能放弃。我想，他为了这事儿付出的努力也算有话语权吧。”巴基笑着补充，“不过我们也是朋友了。现在。”

“所以你的博客一开始真的是为了杠别人？”

“差不多吧。尽管…”巴基低下头，“老实说，虚构生活其实感觉不赖。这大概又是老天开的玩笑，我就和读者们一样深陷其中…希望它是真实的。”

“嗯哼，”史蒂夫若有所思地看着他，“最后一个问题。”

“说。”

“为什么决定告诉我？今晚？”

巴基轻咬住下嘴唇，有些无所适从。其实他也不太确定这个答案，能想到的话语都有些多愁善感和尴尬。但最后他还是决定直说。

“我只是…不说不行，”他轻轻摇头，“当你看着我，你看着我的眼神仿佛我很特别。无论如何，我都想要你知道真相。当然最好是现在这样的结果啦，”他在两人之间比划一下，“但即使不是这样，我也不能放任你在离开的时候依旧认为我是J.B.，而不是…我。我希望你喜欢原本的我。我希望你知道我没有‘出轨’，也许那样就能和你亲热，之类的。”

巴基停顿了一下，透过睫毛看向史蒂夫。他的脸在火光的映衬下有些遥远，巴基读不出他的感受。

“你在…你在想什么？”

“我在想，你—真实的你—和我所暗恋的那个博主如此不同，但我却毫无遗憾。”史蒂夫笑着摇头，“那个你的生活有梦想小屋，有丈夫。这个你的生活…也许还有，呃，我的…一席之地。对我来说，我只感觉开心到昏头。”

“真的吗？”巴基迟疑地屏住呼吸。

史蒂夫干咽一口，点点头，抬头迎上巴基的眼睛。

“我还在想，我当时应该留下那张为你和山姆买的His and His方巾的小票，但说不定你还是可以退货……”

巴基后仰着头大笑起来，无论他们的意外逮捕以及同托尼、佩珀的对峙留下了怎样紧张的氛围，他都放松下来了。史蒂夫没有生气。史蒂夫对未来充满希望，这比任何其他事情都要珍贵。

史蒂夫抓住他的大衣领子将他拉近，嘴唇再次相遇——巴基希望这一次可以一直不分开。

情欲渐浓，巴基慢慢将史蒂夫推靠到沙发靠枕，自己爬上他的双膝，尽情享受史蒂夫修长的身体曲线和包裹住他的强壮的大腿肌肉。

没过多久，相互点火的两人意识到，他们被“托尼爸爸”领进门之后还没有脱掉外套——客厅的温暖加上此刻热辣无比的互动，两人都一头薄汗。

巴基大笑起来，两人坐起来飞快地脱掉大衣和鞋子，而后有回到之前的姿势。

很快，他们的西装、衬衣和巴基的领结也难逃一劫。巴基轻叹着任由史蒂夫拥住他，上下位置对调，最终肌肤相贴地紧紧依偎在一起。史蒂夫暂别巴基的嘴唇，细细啄吻着他的肩膀、胸口和腰腹，而巴基的手也不甘示弱，一路在史蒂夫宛若神祇的身体游走。

“你怎么会是真实的？”巴基声音嘶哑地问道。在影影绰绰的火光下慵懒地亲吻史蒂夫是一件非常非常美妙的事情，他的身体愈加燥热兴奋，他们已经褪去了大部分衣物，最后几件很显然也坚持不了多久。

史蒂夫深沉地笑了一下，嘴唇描摹着巴基的锁骨，“你怎么会是真实的？”

巴基大笑，手指轻抚史蒂夫的金发，“你是指撇开所有的胡说八道吗？”

史蒂夫对着他的喉结绽开笑容，“对，撇开所有胡说八道。”

“不知道，”巴基有些迷失方向，在被史蒂夫再一次压在身下，轻轻蹭着嘴唇亲吻后，他已全然失去了调情的能力。

“嘿，”史蒂夫的手掌游走在他的身侧，巴基沙哑地暗示道，“你想不想，嗯，换个地方继续？”

史蒂夫点头，双手绕到巴基的大腿下，站了起来，毫不费力地将巴基整个抱起。一连串的动作流畅异常也火辣异常，巴基的腿自动缠上史蒂夫的侧腰。

两人在黑暗的走廊走到半路，史蒂夫像是忍到极限，难耐地将巴基压在墙上深深吻住，一吻结束，两人都气喘不止。史蒂夫的眸色深沉，发丝凌乱，却是十足的迷人。巴基舔了舔嘴唇，臀部向上一顶催促史蒂夫继续。史蒂夫笑了起来。

这时，客厅传来轻柔的钟声，两人暂时停下手头的事望过去，原来是壁炉边的时钟敲响了午夜的钟声。

史蒂夫转头看向巴基，倾身落下一个纯洁的轻吻——与他们此时惹火的姿势格格不入。

“圣诞快乐，巴基。”史蒂夫低声道，眼睛有微光闪烁。

巴基笑了，“圣诞快乐，史蒂夫。”

随后史蒂夫重新抱起巴基，大步向巴基的卧室走去。巴基忍不住心想，这个圣诞节比他所期待的还要更加快乐幸福。

TBC


	12. To Face Unafraid the Plans That We've Made

**十一个月零三星期又一天** **后**

  


“史蒂夫，来尝尝这个好吗？”巴基舀了一勺汩汩冒泡的贝夏梅尔酱，在厨房大喊。

  


史蒂夫假意抱怨地哼声，但还是从沙发上站起。他的耳后夹着一只红笔，在沙发上乱糟糟的纸堆中窝了一天。他伸了个懒腰，金发在专注的过程中变得凌乱，一绺翘起的头发令巴基管不住嘴角。

  


史蒂夫晃到厨房，走近巴基整个人压在他的背上，巴基只好将勺子越过肩膀喂给他尝。

  


“还不错，为这周准备的吗？”

  


“如果你觉得足够优秀的话，”巴基答道，伸手去够胡椒磨，“不需要改进了吗？”

  


史蒂夫没有作答，而且分心去抚摸巴基光衤果的腹部。巴基心想，“真空”做饭确实是自己的错。史蒂夫紧紧压着他贴上柜台，嘴唇在巴基的颈窝不断舔吻。史蒂夫的身体温暖紧实，巴基陶醉地微微偏头，让史蒂夫更好进攻。

  


然而，当史蒂夫不安分地摸到他的运动裤边缘，巴基笑着用手中的汤勺拍开他的手。

  


“别闹，我在忙呢，”他回过头笑骂。

  


“嗯，”史蒂夫从容地低喃，“ **我也是** 。”他探出舌头舔弄巴基耳后的敏感点，巴基的坚定瞬间瓦解了一角。

  


“试卷改得怎么样了？”巴基岔开话题，尽量保持语调平稳。

  


史蒂夫叹气，把下巴搁在巴基的肩膀上，双臂从背后环抱住巴基的腰。

  


“不怎么样。七年级小孩的字真是一团糟糕。”

  


巴基嗤笑，“哇，教了三个月的书，你已经变得像个老太太了——我喜欢。”

  


“嗯……所以我现在更想做一些别的事情，”史蒂夫抵着巴基的皮肤笑道。

  


“坏！”巴基轻轻晃肩膀，想把史蒂夫的下巴抖下来，“我们明天六点前要到农舍，在那之前我要把一切做到配得上佩珀.波兹的水准，你太让人分心了。”

  


“情不自已，”史蒂夫说道，但他确实收敛了一些，转为将手轻轻搭在巴基的屁股上，“你做饭的时候太漂亮了。”

  


巴基关掉熬酱汁的炉子，在史蒂夫的怀里转身搂住他的脖子，“是吗？我经常做饭呢。”

  


“所以你经常很漂亮，”史蒂夫笑着回道。

  


巴基微仰起头，史蒂夫轻叹着噙住他的嘴唇。

  


有时候，很难相信这样的亲吻已经持续了近一年时间。

  


更棒的是，史蒂夫退伍后回到纽约加入了一个教学项目，如今已经三月有余。九月底，他搬进了巴基蹩脚的小公寓，巴基觉得自己从未如此喜欢过这个地方——包括破败的窗户和其他一切。史蒂夫现在是一名实习教师，每天早晨他会去学校担任实习教师，下班后再去上资格考试的课程。

  


当他回到家，巴基则负责他的温饱和快乐——在能想到的 **各个方面** 满足他的需求——奖励他一天的辛苦劳累。

  


作为交换，巴基所有的烹饪、烘焙和装饰手工都迎来了一个热情的观众，顺便加以把关。毕竟，他们已经是史塔克级别的了。

  


他在Thatchery & Sprig上的博文以及在《家园》上的刊文上，仍然像以前一样时常提到亲亲老公。佩珀已然接受了这个事实——巴基不可能就这样让他彻底消失。也许如今关于他的描述更加细节，但佩珀并不在意。史蒂夫，虽然已经非常“ **亲亲** ”，但还没有获得“ **老公** ”的称号。不过巴基希望他能尽快名副其实。

  


事实上，他希望史蒂夫能在今年的圣诞树下找到那个最小却最重要的天鹅绒盒子，希望史蒂夫说出“我愿意”。

  


（巴基请山姆帮忙一同挑选戒指的时候，山姆说，如果巴基真的认为史蒂夫有可能不愿意，那他就和他看起来一样蠢了。山姆假意被巴基的纠结惹恼，一路骂骂咧咧，然而当走近第三家珠宝店，巴基放他回家表示可以找佩珀帮忙时，他立刻变乖了。巴基很了解山姆的假装暴躁。他预言山姆会在婚礼上偷偷哭泣，然后全盘否认。）

  


想到这个星期的计划，巴基笑了起来——他们又将和托尼、佩珀、山姆和娜塔莎一起去康涅狄格州度假了。去年的假期很棒，他觉得今年会更好。

  


“更好”的其中一点——他能够和史蒂夫每晚同床共枕，而非山姆。山姆完全赞同。

  


“怎么了？”史蒂夫问道，狐疑地看着巴基的傻笑。

  


“没事，”巴基依然挂着傻笑，“就是好爱你。”

  


史蒂夫低下头，“我也爱你。”

  


巴基再次吻住他，史蒂夫欣然加深了它。

  


“好了，”一吻结束，巴基溜出史蒂夫的怀抱，去拿他的活页菜谱，“现在快走开吧，我要好好准备了——你是个大隐患。”

  


史蒂夫气呼呼，“好吧。但这只是因为我得在出发之前改完试卷，不然谁会管这些贝夏梅尔酱！”

  


巴基大笑，看着史蒂夫跺着脚回到客厅，倒进沙发，皱着眉头把大堆未批改的卷子拖到面前。

  


史蒂夫身后，公寓里唯一一扇完好的窗户上装点着与小小房间相配的圣诞装饰（远不及他计划着在农舍再度装扮的闪亮亮们）——一个点缀着各色饰品的小花环，包括去年的那个接吻球。窗台上摆着一颗水晶球，里面躺着一个微型小农舍——史蒂夫当时背着巴基买下了它，搬来住的时候满脸羞涩地交给巴基。

  


巴基转回身，设置好烤箱为明天晚上的蛋糕预热。

  


他一边工作，一边哼着那首熟悉的令人安心的I’ll be Home for Christmas.

  


他望向史蒂夫低头工作时的一头金发，心想——

  


**是啊，我会的** 。

  


  


END

  


> 一些没有进入尾声，但大家应该想知道的事情：
> 
>   * 史蒂夫变成了一位历史老师。
> 
>   * 山姆是巴基的伴郎，并且绝对哭哭了。
> 
>   * 那年夏天，佩珀和托尼为他们提供场地，在农舍举办了婚礼，只有亲密的家人和朋友出席，巴基自己完成了所有的装饰和食物。
> 
>   * 他们的家中，挂着一幅大大的双人滑雪照。
> 
> 


  



End file.
